Les Naufragés de la Terre du Milieu
by Nacache
Summary: Un petit groupe de parias hétéroclites venus d'une île inconnue à l'est de la Terre du Milieu est transporté par un phénoméne mystérieux au pays du Seigneur des Anneaux et des semis-homme. Récit de leur quête désespérée pour sauver le monde.
1. Chapter 1

Deux cavaliers se détachaient sur une lumière rougeoyante dans le lointain. Ils se tenaient droit sur leurs selles, le regard fixé sur le rougeoiement. Ils semblaient ne jamais devoir bouger tant leur immobilité était totale. Mais l'un d'entre eux lâcha soudainement

_- Pauvres fous..._

Puis il donna un petit coup de talon à sa monture qui débuta la descente d'un pas nonchalant. Le second homme le suivit sans un mot. Devant eux une énorme cité était en flamme, illuminant le ciel d'une grande lueur rouge flamme.

Aprés une heure environ du rythme lent et cadencé de leurs chevaux et les cavaliers se trouvèrent devant la porte de la Cité. Ordinairement elle se composait de deux énormes battants sculptés de milliers de runes qui pulsaient d'énergie pure. Mais il ne restait plus qu'un battant debout et sa surface était aplanie, comme martelée de milliers de coups. Toujours sans un mot mais avec une inclinaison tout juste perceptible de la tête les voyageurs entrèrent. C'était un silence de mort qui régnait à présent, tout juste entrecoupé de clameurs qui venaient d'un autre quartier encore en proie aux pilleurs. L'endroit où ils se trouvaient avait été frappé en premier et les maisons étaient déjà en cendre, seul dépassant quelques poutres calcinées. Des maisons qui se dressaient habituellement à des dizaines de ruis de hauteur gisaient à présent, comme désossées.

_L'orgueil_, se prit à penser le premier et plus loquace des cavaliers _c'est l'orgueil qui les a perdu._

Il était vêtu d'un long manteau marron délavé qui indiquait son statut de voyageur endurci, et portait en dessous un surcot qui cachait bien une cotte de maille. A sa taille pendait une longue épée et deux poignards ornaient les fontes de sa selle. Il dissimulait son visage sous un sombre capuchon et ses traits restaient dans l'ombre. Cependant sa silhouette fine et son air assuré trahissaient une certaine expérience de la vie. Son compagnon quand à lui portaient sur ses imposantes épaules le même manteau à ceci prés que sur lui il semblait trop petit. De toute évidence il possédaient la force brute à son paroxysme.

Ils laissèrent leurs chevaux aller à leur guise au milieux des ruines fumantes, traversant de grandes rues, se rapprochant un peu plus du centre de la Ville. Maintenant ils étaient agressés par diverses odeurs, allant de la classique fumée à celle du sang versé. Ici et là gisaient des guerriers. De tout évidence les défenseurs s'étaient battus jusqu'au bout et au dernier homme.

Devant un cadavre étalé face contre terre et dont l'armure d'or prouvaient le rang élevé le premier cavalier s'arrêta et mit pied à terre. Se penchant sur le corps en surmontant sa répugnance, il le retourna pour voir son visage.

_Ryan me damne !_

_Mengonart en personne !_

Le visage était celui d'un jeune homme aux traits fins déformés par la douleur. Son agonie avait dû être affreuse car la blessure avait été portée en plein ventre, assez fort pour le tuer mais pas assez pour lui épargner une longue mort. Mais la plus grande particularité du guerrier résidait en une paire d'oreille pointue qui témoignait de sa race.

_Les Elfes ne pardonneront jamais aux Hommes la mort d'un tel héros..._

Mengonart était en effet un prince elfique, et même s'il en existait des dizaines dans chacun des Douze Forêts il portait tout de même le titre de Défenseur du Royaume Sylvestre. Même si ce royaume constitué des forêts réunis n'existaient plus depuis la Chute, le titre était encore important et sa signification lourde de sens. Le Défenseur du Royaume Sylvestre était un général influent la plupart du temps, et Mengonart avait été le meilleur entre tous ses prédécesseurs. Hélas il vivait des heures sombres.

L'homme se releva pour se tourner vers son ami.

_Je te propose d'aller au Palais voir ce qu'il en reste Vaniart, puis de ficher le camps d'ici. Après tout ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Ou plus nos affaires._

Le dénommé Vaniart se contenta d'un hochement de tête éloquent et ils reprirent leur chemin

Il leur fallut prés d'une heure pour parvenir au Palais, évitant les colonnes de l'armée victorieuse qui paradaient dans les ruines au rythme de chants guerriers qui parlaient de viscères et de corps malencontreusement privés de leurs têtes. Ici encore les portes étaient éventrée. Il semblait que les derniers combats s'étaient déroulé dans le jardin, qui comme dans toute maison elfique normale se trouvait entre la porte et les pièces proprement dites. Les corps humains se faisaient encore moins nombreux par terre tandis qu'augmentaient les elfes tués. Le premier homme marqua un temps d'arrêt devant le spectacle du jardin jonché de morts, et c'est avec peine qu'il fit les quelques ruis avant le palais proprement dit. A l'intérieur la vue n'était pas meilleure, mais il devait aller jusqu'au bout.

_ça va aller Bregon ?_ s'enquit Vaniart d'une voix sourde

_Oui. J'espère. Je ne pensais pas trouver telle désolation. Pourquoi avoir tué jusqu'aux femmes ou aux enfants alors qu'ils ne combattaient pas ?_ dit il en désignant un immense charnier dans une des salles.

Ils pouvaient voir du couloir où ils avançaient que le gigantesque Hall avait abrité quelques heures auparavant presque toute la population non belligérante de la Cité. Maintenant on n'y voyait plus que des monceaux de corps. L'horreur avait été atteinte avec le viol des femmes et le massacre des jeunes enfants.

_L'horreur est humaine tu le sais_

Ils progressèrent vers le centre du palais, rencontrant partout le même spectacle de mort. L'odeur devenait insoutenable mais elle ne semblait pas gêner les deux hommes qui arrivèrent enfin au Ryan-Wyll. Cette endroit était le plus important dans chaque maison elfique car elle contenait l'autel des Dieux où les membres de la famille devaient faire leurs prières. Le Ryan-Wyll du palais avait vu la pire des abominations pour un elfe car l'autel gisait, éventré, et tous les prêtres avaient été joyeusement étripés.

Bregon s'agenouilla devant le lieu de culte souillé et murmura une rapide prière. Puis il s'en approcha et palpa les bas reliefs quelques instants. Il finit par appuyer sur l'un d'entre eux qui coulissa, dévoilant une cache sous l'autel. Il y ramassa un petit coffret qu'il cacha sous son manteau sans le présenter à Vaniart. Son compagnon ne s'en offusqua pourtant pas. Puis ils entreprirent de rebrousser chemin au milieu des défunts.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils entendirent soudainement des cris s'élever à quelques ruis de leur position qui les firent stopper net

_Aller les gars, fouillez moi ce palais, les deux chevaux ne sont pas venus tous seuls ! Il doit rester quelques pourritures d'elfes dans les coins. Etripez les, mort aux Oreilles-Longues !_

Poussant un juron, ils firent demi tour dans un grand chuintement de cape et se mirent à courir. Même si Bregon connaissait le palais, ils pouvaient très bien tomber sur un autre groupe à tout instant. Haletant sous le poids du coffret, Bregon tourna brusquement sur la droite et s'engagea dans une pièce.

_Referme la porte vite !_

Vaniart pesa aussitôt de tout son poids sur le battant qui malgré son apparente lourdeur se ferma sans problème. Hélas, il avait mit tout son poids dessus, la pensant difficile à bouger, et elle se referma si vite que le bruit sec qu'elle fit en claquant alerta les ennemis.

_Par ici Chef ! Ils sont là._

Alerté par la perspective d'être pris par de tels barbares qui semblaient bien supérieurs en nombre, Bregon eut la fugace tentation de se mettre à paniquer. Mais ses yeux se faisant à l'obscurité de la pièce, il reconnut l'endroit où ils étaient et poussa un petit cri de joie.

Vaniart, qui était en train de barricader l'entrée à l'aide de meubles se retourna vers son ami, se demandant si les nerfs ne venaient pas de lâcher, libérant la tension accumulée.

_On est sauvés Vann, on est dans la salle aux Milles Murmures. C'est là qu'on enferme tous les princes de la Forêt une nuit pour leur initiation, les murs sont disposés de manière à laisser passer le vent. Ce même vent qui en soufflant entre les planches provoque des murmures si stressants que seul les Oreilles Royales peuvent les supporter._

A ce point du récit il est important voire vital de savoir que les Rois elfes sont tous choisis dans la même famille, et ce à cause d'une légende qui leur prêterait des capacité physiques bien supérieures à celles d'un elfe normal. Et les familles royales se servaient de cette légende pour conserver le pouvoir dans leur dynastie. En réalité les princes étaient bien souvent au dessous de la moyenne à cause de leur éducation qui privilégiait l'intellect au physique.

_Tu connais le mythe sur les familles princières ? La chambre des Milles Murmures était faite pour perpétuer cette légende, alors qu'en réalité les jeunes princes ne passaient que quelques minutes dans la pièce. Ils sortent et ne reviennent qu'au matin pour que tout le monde les découvre sains d'esprit et qu'on dise qu'ils sont aptes à régner._

Mais si mes souvenirs sont bons la porte est gardée, comment veux tu qu'ils sortent ? Demanda un Vaniart irrité par un raisonnement qui ne leur servirait pas de toute évidence à quitter ce piége.

_Tout juste mais ce que tu ignores c'est ça..._

Et il arracha un panneau qui représentait une scène de chasse pour dévoiler une plaque plus claire que les autres. Il la poussa et un étroit couloir apparut à leur yeux

Vaniart en resta muet de stupeur. Le temps que son cerveau recolle les morceaux, la porte était déjà ébranlée par plusieurs coups massifs agrémentés de jurons. Il leur fallait se dépêcher de sortir.

Vaniart et Bregon se préparaient à entrer dans le souterrain quand un mouvement dans le noir attira leur attention

C'est dans des moments comme ceux là que l'on peut voir le degrés d'expérience d'un homme face au danger. Sans même se concerter, Bregon bondit sur la forme et la plaqua au sol, tandis que Vaniart se ruait sur la porte pour la soutenir contre les assauts extérieurs, afin de leur gagner du temps pour identifier l'intrus. La manoeuvre se fit en moins d'un instant, et Bregon avait déjà une dague sous le cou de l'inconnu

_-Ton nom étranger si tu ne veux pas mourir. Dépêche toi la porte ne tiendra pas longt..._

Il eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Le visage était noirci par les cendres, les vêtements en lambeaux étaient couvert par un manteau qui ne valait pas mieux et les yeux s'agitaient en tous sens, comme fous. La seule chose qu'on pouvait voir distinctement c'était la paire d'oreille qui dépassait de la chevelure foisonnante.

Un survivant...

Bregon assura sa prise sur le pauvre hère qui essayait de s'enfuir, et partagea un regard avec son ami.

_-Un poids mort à traîner _lâcha Bregon

_-Breg, on ne peut pas le laisser là, ils vont lui faire la peau. Tu laisserais quelqu'un de ta race se faire tuer sans..._

_-JE T'AVAIT DIT DE NE PAS PARLER DE ÇA DEVANT UN ETRANGER! _

_-...ta capuche est tombée Breg_

En effet, dans le feu de l'action le manteau avait glissé et le visage de Bregon était visible. Ses traits fins caractéristiques de sa race étaient cependants burinés par l'âge et la fatigue des chemins. Cependant on voyait à ses yeux qu'il avait en lui une force ancestrale, qui malgré son air d'elfe usé par la vie lui permettait d'aller de l'avant. Lui donner un âge aurai été impossible, et il pouvait avoir aussi bien 50 ans comme 5 siécles. Quelques rides étaient déjà apparue, mais elles ne faisaient que renforcer cette impression de puissance paisible. Il arborait aussi, détail véritablement révélateur, une belle paire d'oreille dépassant de ses cheveux argentés. Il s'en rendit compte et essaya de la réajuster. C'était exactement le moment que choisit le prisonnier pour tenter de s'échapper, terrifié par les mains qui le tenaient. L'elfe ne réfléchit même pas et fonça droit devant lui...pour se faire cueillir par l'énorme main de Vaniart qui le propulsa immédiatement sur son épaule comme s'il n'était qu'un petit sac.

_-Bien joué mon ami, filons d'ici à présent, la porte cède. Emporte donc ce fou si tu veux vraiment t'en encombrer_

Et aussitôt il se dans le passage secret, suivit de prés par Vaniart avec son fardeau sur l'épaule. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de réajuster la plaque sur l'entrée avant que leurs ennemis ne réussissent à briser la barricade et à faire irruption dans la Chambre.

_-Où qu'ils sont passés Chef ? C'est pas possible y'a pas d'autre sortie !_

_-Trouvez les moi ! J'offre cinq feuilleries pour le premier qui les aperçoit !_ Éructa leur commandant ivre de rage.

Pendant ce temps là, à l'autre extrémité du Palais une trappe se soulevaient dans ce qu'on pourrai qualifier de jardin mais que les elfes considéraient comme faisant parti de la maison. Une tête entourée de fin cheveux couleur de lune en émergea, suivie de prés d'une autre toujours cachée par une cape.

Silencieux comme des ombres qu'ils ne pouvaient être sous le soleil au zénith, les deux compères longèrent le mur d'enceinte du Palais pour arriver à une poterne entrouverte. Ils sortirent tout en vérifiant que la voie était libre.

_On va devoir abandonner les chevaux _déclara Vaniart_, d'après ce qu'on a entendu ils sont désormais sous bonne garde._

_Hors de question et tu sais très bien pourquoi _lâcha son compagnon_ tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée principale où leurs montures les attendaient_

Poussant un soupir résigné, Vaniart lui emboîta le pas. L'homme sur son épaule s'était calmé, comme s'il avait compris qu'ils ne lui voulaient aucun mal, ou alors c'était que la compagnie du colosse lui plaisait davantage que celle de l'autre elfe. Arrivés à quelques distance de leur but, ils purent constater effectivement les chevaux étaient gardés par trois hommes qui râlaient de ne pouvoir participer à la curée et espérer eux aussi recevoir les cinq feuilleries.

_-Avec cet argent j'aurai pu enfin payer mes épousailles avec la jeannette, et pis..._

_-Bonjour messieurs_

Les trois auquel on aurai difficilement pu décerner le titre de soldat tant leur équipement était vétuste et crasseux se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers la voix sourde. Ils tombèrent sur une espèce de géant qui brandissait deux épées.

_-Et adieu messieurs_

Ses mouvements étaient si rapides, si fluides qu'ils ne se rendirent compte qu'il avait bougé qu'en entendant le rire de la Mort qui les emportait. Deux têtes roulèrent à terre dans un flot de sang tandis que le dernier sentaient ses entrailles se déchirer sous les assauts d'une épée qui le transperçait.

Ils moururent sans comprendre comment, tout comme ils avaient vécus.

Bregon redonna le prisonnier à Vaniart. Pour jouer de l'effet de surprise et en éliminer un maximum dés le premier assaut le géant avait du se débarrasser du corps encombrant. Mais l'elfe ne semblait vraiment pas apprécier le voisinage de son congénère car il se débattait comme un diable, faisant pourtant preuve de peu de force, comme s'il était épuisé par de dures épreuves.

_En tout cas on sait de lui qu'il ne m'aime pas, c'est déjà ça _bougonna l'elfe aux cheveux argentés

Un sourire au lèvres, Vaniart chargea l'elfe sur son cheval et monta prestement, faisant pour cela un mouvement d'une souplesse insoupçonnée chez un titan comme lui. Sans un mot il se mit à cravacher le cheval, suivi par son ami.

Ils quittèrent la cité par la même porte que pour rentrer, évitant ainsi les restes de l'armée humaine qui pillaient les dernières maisons.

Ne jetant pas un regard derrière eux, il galopèrent vers l'ouest, le mystérieux survivant en travers de la selle de Vaniart.


	2. Chapter 2

_-Dis moi Breg..._

_-Hum ?_

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'ils chevauchaient et les scènes apocalyptiques étaient déjà loin derrière. Le paysage était désormais vallonné et verdoyant et le petit sentier de terre battue qu'ils empruntaient depuis quelque temps n'étant connu que de peu de personnes, ils ne risquaient pas de se faire attaquer par des malandrins. Fort heureusement pour lesdits malandrins d'ailleurs. Le silence installé depuis leur fuite des ruines fut finalement brisé par Vaniart.

_- Comment allons nous faire cette fois ?_

Son compagnon soupira et se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'une grande tristesse qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler.

_-Les Royaumes Humains me sont interdits avec cette guerre. A partir de là nous avons le choix, soit rejoindre directement le sud en longeant la côte et rejoindre les Corsaires, soit tenter de nous trouver un petit coin tranquille pas loin et attendre que les choses se tassent._

_-Pourquoi ne pas rejoindre les tiens? Ils nous aideraient sûrement puisque l'on a sauvé l'un des leurs._

_-Les elfes des Douze Forêts abandonnent leurs terres pour se cacher encore plus, tu ne les trouveras jamais. Et puis dois je te rappeler que c'est tout sauf une bonne idée dans mon cas ?_

Vaniart grommela quelques instants et le silence revint.

_-Je crois que je préférerai encore rester dans les parages tu sais. Rejoindre les Corsaires, c'est une voie sans retour, et puis on trouvera sûrement du boulot prés de l'Empire Klivien. J'ai entendu dire que depuis que les Royaumes Humains s'étaient ligués contre...enfin bref contre les Forêts, leur puissance effrayait pas mal les Kliviens. Ils doivent bien manquer de mercenaires. A partir du moment qu'on sait se battre, tu seras bien payé, Oreille-Pointue ou pas_

_-L'idée n'est pas mauvaise effectivement. Sauf que si ce qu'on raconte est vrai sur l'état de décadence des Kliviens, j'espère que leurs offres attireront assez de monde pour les défendre, sinon on désertera. J'ai autre chose à faire que sauver tout un Empire moi._

Le géant s'esclaffa un bref instant, heureux que son ami retrouve un peu le moral

-_Moi, du moment qu'ils payent bien...Je te rappelle qu'on est à sec._

_-Il nous reste combien de feuilleries ?_

Vaniart pris une petite sacoche en cuir, plus grande qu'une bourse cependant, et en sortit une feuille de forme ovale et peu commune. Sa couleur tirait entre le bronze et le cuivre, et elle semblait incapable de s'abimer.

_-A peine 10 feuilleries. A peine de quoi s'acheter quelques provisions...En tout cas pas assez pour le long voyage qu'on envisageait._

_-Je sais, je sais. On dirai donc qu'on va devoir jouer les mercenaires. Ryan me damne si j'aime ça mais on a pas trop le choix. On amasse un petit pactole et on repars._

_-Et lui ?_

Il désigna le paquet qu'il avait en travers de sa selle devant lui. Ce paquet était en fait un elfe qu'ils avaient sauvés des hommes dans ce qui restait du Palais dont ils venaient. Il devait être cachés depuis quelques temps déjà car il était en piteux état, le visage couvert de suie et les habits en lambeaux. De plus il semblait complètement perdu et un peu paniqué. Pour le moment il se tenait tranquille, comme rassuré par la compagnie de Vaniart.

_-Au pire si on ne peux rien en tirer on le revendra comme esclaves à Klives, la capitale. De toute façon il ne pourra jamais accepter de rester avec un elfe noir comme moi. _

_-Je n'aime pas beaucoup cette idée d'esclave, je ne connais pas ta race aussi bien que toi mais je crois me souvenir que vous mourrez en captivité_

L'elfe noir haussa les épaules

-_Seulement ces idiots d'elfes purs. Nous les elfes noirs sommes bien plus résistants. Et c'est parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas le supporter qu'ils nous chassent et nous haïssent._

_-C'est bête quand même, une armée d'elfe noirs aurai tenue écarté n'importe quel royaume humain. Au lieu de ça..._

Ce fut au tour de Bregon de partir d'un grand éclat de rire. Bregon n'était pas son vrai nom bien sûr, mais c'était celui qu'il portait depuis qu'il avait été chassé de sa Forêt des siècles auparavant. Un nom humain, dans l'espoir de passer inaperçu. Avec une capuche en tout cas.

_-On en reparlera ce soir, quand on l'aura un peu débarbouillé. Tel qu'il est là il ferai fuir les acheteurs._

Son rire redoubla pendant qu'ilsquittaient le vallon.

_-On va se diriger vers l'est sur quelques envolés* et on devrait trouver une cache._

Les caches étaient des refuges crées par les elfes noirs. Cette race étant par la force des choses solitaire et disséminés, leurs caches se trouvaient partout dans le monde, dissimulées au yeux des ennemis par leur puissante magie. Peu de non-elfes sombres peuvent se vanter d'être entrés dans une de ses caches et d'en être ressortit. D'un autre côté, peu pouvaient se vanter d'avoir un ami de cette race.

Ils bifurquèrent donc et partirent vers le levant.

Un couple d'heure après encore une fois, la nuit tombante leur laissa tout juste le temps de s'approcher de leur but selon Bregon. Auparavant, il lança tout de même un sort de cécité sur leur captif pour qu'il ne voit pas l'entrée. Vaniart quant à lui avait ce droit depuis longtemps. Bregon chanta ensuite une courte mélopée qui fit briller d'un blanc nacré un rectangle de la taille d'une porte sur un énorme rocher au bord d'une rivière. S'étant déjà assurés que nul ne les épiaient, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la "porte" et passèrent au travers comme si de rien n'était. Seul le colosse ressentit un léger picotement dû à la confusion de son corps dés qu'il franchissait une porte magique. Après tout l'abri était fait pour les elfes, pas les hommes.

La cache en question était une grande caverne, éclairée par des dizaines de torches que Bregon avait allumé par un simple claquement de doigts. Quatre lits occupaient un coin, une table et des victuailles un autre, et un petit bras de la rivière pouvait servir de baignoire tant il coulait lentement à travers la grotte.

_-Aucune trace d'humidité, une propreté impeccable, c'est une caverne sans en être une _remarqua Vaniart en souriant.

Il dessella leurs montures pendant que Bregon rechantait une incantation pour clore la porte. Au dernier moment il prit sur son épaule leur "hôte" qui commençait à s'agiter

_-Breg, je crois qu'il trouve le temps long sans sa vision_

_-Ah oui, j'oubliais _fit l'elfe noir avant de pointer ses longs doigts sur le paquet et de lui rendre ses yeux par un mot magique._ Tiens le tranquille, pas envie qu'il casse tout._

L'elfe pur fut déposé sur une chaise. Les deux amis l'entourèrent avant de lui ôter ses liens et son bâillon.

_-On va faire court. Je veux ton nom. _fit Bregon, débutant ainsi l'interrogatoire_._

_-...._

_-Tu veux jouer à quoi là ? On t'a sauvé la vie mon grand ! Alors tu oublies ce que je suis et tu nous dit qui tu es !_

_-Breg..._

_-Attends je te dis qu'il va parler_

_-...._

_-Ça ne sert à rien, tu vois bien que tu le terrorises._

En effet sous la couche de saleté qui maculait le visage du captif on distinguait très clairement deux yeux effarés qui fixaient l'elfe noir comme s'il allait l'attaquer

_-Terrorisé hein ? Ah je le terrorise ! Eh bien quitte à lui faire peur, je vais déjà le laver moi, je ne parle pas à un pouilleux !_

_-Arrête, ça ne sert à rien._

Mais il était déjà trop tard et l'elfe noir fou de colère avait saisit la main du muet et le trainait vers le bras de la rivière. Vaniart ne s'interposa pas, sachant très bien que dans cet état mieux valait ne pas contrarier son ami. Et puis il fallait bien laver l'elfe.

Bregon arracha d'une seule main le manteau crasseux pendant que sa proie se débattait pour lui échapper, mais bien trop faiblement pour l'inquiéter seulement, sans doute à cause des privations subies.

Il lui enleva le peu de vêtement qu'il lui restait avant de le lancer sans même regarder dans l'eau pure.

_-Ahhhhh eh bien ça défoule_ dit il en souriant.

Il se tourna vers son ami

_-Excuse moi Vann, mais là ça me démangeait depuis la Chambre des Milles Murmures. Et puis...ça va pas mon vieux ? Je t'ai dit que je m'excusais !_

Le géant avait les yeux écarquillés et fixait un point dans le dos de Bregon. Ce dernier se retourna, s'attendant à quelque chose de monstrueux qui stupéfiait son ami. Il vit alors l'elfe dans l'eau. Le choc lui avait enlevé la saleté, et dressé dans le cours d'eau peu profond il se tenait misérablement devant eux. Sa chevelure noire de jais tombait harmonieusement sur ses épaules, ses grands yeux emplis de larmes était de couleur noisette, une bouche aux lèvres finement esquissées agrémentais le visage. Et surtout en descendant un peu le regard, Bregon put contempler, sortant tout juste de l'eau, deux magnifiques seins parfaitement dessinés, aux mamelons pointant fièrement leur proue rosée et au galbe tout aussi parfait. Les bras de l'elfe ne pouvait entièrement les dissimuler.

_-Une...une femme ?_

Le temps était figé. Voila, il ne pouvait y avoir d'autre explication. Un mage avait arrêté le temps dans la grotte pour une obscure raison bien digne de ces fourbes. Il continuait à admirer la beauté dans son bain, quand soudainement le temps sembla repartir autour de lui, même s'il eu un peu de mal à se reprendre en main. Bregon, puissant elfe noir, parcourant ce monde depuis des générations mortelles, tueur de maint créatures répugnantes était resté figé ainsi devant une simple elfette ! Cette simple constatation le réveilla encore mieux.

Pendant que la jeune femme, car il semblait que s'en était une à la vue de ses charmes, pleurait silencieusement dans le bassin, l'elfe noir se retourna vers son compagnon et lui jeta un regard incrédule, espérant qu'il y comprendrai quelque chose.

Malheureusement il arborait la même mine stupéfaite et Bregon dû se décider à reprendre les choses en mains

_-Vann, passe moi un grand drap. Et vite je t'en prie_

Pendant que son amie courait chercher la pièce de linge, témoignant par là de son état de confusion, il baissa la tête et admira ses chausses, presque honteux d'avoir regardé ainsi le corps d'une ennemie

Son peuple, pourchassé et honni, avait de tout temps souffert par la faute des elfes dits "purs". Et il en tenait enfin un entre les mains qu'il allait pouvoir faire payer. Enfin une.

Il poussa un juron retentissant et donna un grand coup de pied dans un tabouret qui avait le malheur de se trouver là. A quelques ruis sur sa droite il entendit l'elfette sursauter et pleurer de plus belle.

_-Rahhhh mais tait toi idiote ! Laisse moi réfléchir un peu en paix_ lui hurla t'il sans se retourner.

Vaniart revenait déjà avec un grand drap gris. Gris comme les cheveux de tous les elfes noirs, signe distinctif de leur race et qu'aucun elfe pur n'avait. Il le passa à son ami qui se rapprocha du bassin

_-Et pourquoi je ne pourrai pas la regarder ? Pourquoi je détournerai mon regard ? De toute façon elle est laide comme toutes celles de sa race_ se dit Bregon en son for intérieur.

Il releva alors la tête et la regarda dans les yeux. Lui, dressé en hauteur, dans toute sa majesté, terrifiant dans sa vesture de guerre, l'épée au côté, elle, effrayée et grelottante dans l'eau, tentant de couvrir sa nudité partiellement. On aurai pu croire de loin à une damoiselle en détresse et à son preux chevalier. Sauf que si la demoiselle était bien en détresse, le "preux chevalier" la regardait avec haine et mépris.

_-Allez debout toi. Sors de l'eau et enfile ça._

Mais loin d'obtempérer la jeune femme recula encore plus.

_-NOM DE..._

_-BREGON ! _cria de sa voix caverneuse le géant. _Ça suffit maintenant. Va t'occuper des chevaux et laisse moi faire._

Furieux de s'être à nouveau emporté, furieux contre son ami, furieux contre cette petite sotte, l'elfe noir lança rageusement le drap à Vaniart et alla d'un pas vif se poster plus loin, plus pour observer que pour accomplir la tâche.

Soupirant un bon coup, le colosse se rapprocha petit à petit de la beauté nue.

_-Bonjour petite. Est ce que tu me comprends ?_ fit il en elfique

Elle hocha la tête tout en le fixant de ses yeux apeurés.

-_Bien alors écoute moi attentivement. Tu ne peux pas rester dans l'eau tout le temps, même toi n'y survivrai pas. Alors ce que je propose, c'est que tu sortes de la rivière, à la vitesse que tu veux, et que tu viennes t'enrouler dans le linge que voici. Ensuite tu iras prés du feu que mon ami va allumer pour toi_ dit il tout en prononçant les dernières paroles plus fort de maniére à ce que son compagnon comprenne.

Ce dernier faillit protester qu'elle pouvait bien mourir pour qu'il utilise sa magie pour elle, mais finalement il préféra pointer ses doigts sur un tas de bois au centre de la caverne et en faire jaillir un trait de feu. Déjà le foyer crépitait.

_-Tu vois qu'il n'est pas si méchant. Il est comme moi il veut t'aider_ fit Vaniart de sa voix la plus douce, ce qui n'était pas facile pour lui.

Mais si jusque là elle était devenue plus calme, la démonstration de magie l'avait à nouveau rendue à moitié sauvage.

_-Surtout calme toi ma petite. Je peux te jurer que ni moi, ni lui ne te toucherons. Nous voulons juste que tu répondes à quelques questions. Mais d'abord tu dois sortir de là, et tu vas même pouvoir manger un morceau. Tu dois être affamée._

le ton enjôleur, la chaleur dégagée par le feu, la promesse de nourriture enfin eurent raison de la peur profondément ancrée dans l'esprit de l'elfette. Elle quitta le bassin pendant que les deux hommes détournaient le regard et s'enveloppa dans l'étoffe.

-_Bien. Maintenant viens prés du feu ma petite._

Vaniart marcha en premier vers le foyer, quand tout d'un coup deux petits bras le ceinturèrent vivement et une tête se pressa contre sa taille. L'instant suivant l'elfe était serrée contre lui, le regard tourné cependant sur Bregon qui se tenait debout prés du feu

-_Pas Lui. Je t'en prie pas prés de lui._

Sa voix était douce et calme, bien que la fatigue s'y sentait. Vaniart poussa un soupir, décolla un peu les bras et s'accroupit devant elle. Même ainsi il était assez grand pour que sa tête soit face à celle délicatement ciselée de l'elfe, même si elle était encore couverte d'une capuche qui la voilait.

_-Écoute moi jeune elfe. Lui est un Elfe Noir. Je sais que toi et les tiens les déteste. Mais moi je suis bien pire à vos yeux._

Il retira alors son capuchon et dévoila enfin son visage. C'était celui d'un homme qui avait atteint depuis quelques temps déjà la quarantaine. Une barbe noire parsemée de gris parcourait son menton, des yeux bleus émergeaient de ses sourcils broussailleux et une énorme cicatrice lui barrait le visage de haut en bas. Sa chevelure noire et grise laissait voir ses oreilles, qui elles n'étaient pas pointues.

_-Je suis un Humain ma petite. Un de ces humains qui ont ravagés ta Cité. A partir de là tu peux soit nous faire confiance à tous deux qui t'avons sortis de l'enfer où tu te trouvais, soit à aucun des deux puisque nous appartenons aux deux races que tu dois haïr le plus au monde. A toi de choisir._

L'elfette qui s'était écarté par instinct quand elle avait compris sa nature s'était à nouveau rapprochée de lui et s'était réfugiée dans ses bras. Elle lui faisait clairement confiance

-_Tu es sûre qu'il ne me tueras pas ?_

_-C'est promis. Allez viens._

Resté silencieux pendant l'échange, Bregon du bien admettre qu'il était impressionné par les talents de diplomate de son ami. Lui se serai déjà énervé plus d'une dizaine de fois. Il recula un peu quand la jeune femme, toujours collée à l'homme vint s'assoir prés du feu, le plus loin possible de l'elfe noir naturellement.

Après quelques minutes, l'elfette ne claquait plus des dents et ton teint était revenu normal. Vaniart décida alors de reprendre l'interrogatoire.

_-Je me nomme Vaniart. En face de toi tu as Bregon. Nous aimerions savoir quel est ton nom _fit il le plus posément possible avec les mots les plus simples.

Elle jeta un regard fugace à son ennemi héréditaire et répondit calmement.

_-Mon nom est Calnya, Princesse de la Forêt de l'Ambre, fille de Mengonart le Défenseur du Royaume Sylvestre et promise au Roi de la Forêt Rouge._

*Une envolée correspond à la distance faite par un dragon avec un battement d'aile. Cela fait prés de 4 000 ruis, qui eux même correspondent à deux pas ou à un métre de notre monde.

Voila, second chapitre de terminé. j'espère que cela plait aux lecteurs, si au passage vous pouviez me laisser un petit commentaire ça serai vraiment sympa, ça encourage toujours.

Merci beaucoup


	3. Chapter 3

Premier de mes disclaimer; Alors bien évidemment tous les personnages, lieux et langues appartiennent à notre Maître à tous, Tolkien. Enfin jusqu'à maintenant seul la langue des nains, le khuzdul, la langue des nains (me suis embêter à traduire quelques mots) vient de son magnifique univers mais à l'avenir la géographie et certaines noms en seront tirés. Pour le moment les personnages sont de moi (eh oui si vous trouvez les noms pitoyables c'est moi qu'il faut maudire pas le Maître) Je ne dirai rien de plus, sinon bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews.

**Chapitre troisiéme**

Le feu crépitait dans les ténèbres qui l'entourait, lançant des flammèches dans toutes les directions. Les deux hommes réchauffaient silencieusement leurs mains en les frottant machinalement, comme pour ne pas penser à autre chose. Ils avaient vécus milles aventures délirantes, mais là, il faut bien admettre que la situation les dépassait.

-_L'histoire de la gamine est quand même incroyable_ fit Vaniart, brisant le silence.

La gamine en question était roulée en boule dans une couverture à l'autre bout de la caverne et essayait de s'endormir. On lui avait proposé un lit (enfin Vaniart lui avait proposé un lit, Bregon s'était contenté d'un regard mauvais) mais la magie des elfes noirs imprégnaient tellement chaque objet qu'elle avait refusé catégoriquement. La haine entre les deux races d'elfes, les purs et les sombres, était tout sauf une légende.

La jeune femme leur avait raconté son histoire rapidement, en l'entrecoupant de regard craintif à l'adresse de son ennemi mortel. Elle était née peu de temps après la Chute, et était donc âgée d'à peine 80 ans. _Une gamine_ selon les propres mots de Bregon. Elle avait été élevée au Palais grâce au rang de son père, Mengonart le Défenseur du Royaume Sylvestre même si elle n'était pas de sang royal. Son père avait décidé quelques semaines auparavant qu'elle épouserai le Roi de la Forêt Rouge qui était encore un puissant monarque...malgré ses quelques siècles de trop. Bien entendu l'idée de ce mariage la révulsait, mais elle avait appris à se taire et à obéir.

Et puis la guerre avec les Royaumes Humains était arrivée. Les armées avait été vaincus par la sauvagerie de ces barbares, et la Cité avait été détruite. Elle avait éclaté en sanglot à ce passage de son histoire, car elle avait dû rester cachée pendant toute une journée dans différentes pièces du Palais tout en entendant les pilleurs tuer les derniers survivants. Elle les avait même écouter chanter la mort de son père. Quand ils l'avaient trouvés, elle s'était réfugiée dans la Chambre des Milles Murmures pour en finir, devenir folle et ne plus penser. Mais elle avait passé trop peu de temps dedans et son esprit lui était revenu, pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était captive des représentants des deux pires ennemis de son peuple.

Terrassée par la fatigue, cela ne servait plus à rien de lui poser des questions. Vaniart lui avait donné une couverture et elle était partie craintivement se pelotonner dans un coin.

Maintenant ils étaient tous deux assis à réfléchir, à ce qu'ils allaient faire de cette gamine pour Vaniart, et à de sombres desseins pour Bregon.

Ce dernier n'avait pas bronché quand son ami avait parlé. Vaniart réitéra sa tentative.

_-Qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir en faire Breg ? Comment va t'on la rendre aux siens ?_

L'interlocuteur sursauta à ces mots

_-Comment ça la rendre aux siens ? T'as déjà eu des idées aussi stupides ou ça te vient d'un coup ? C'est une princesse Vann, on doit demander une rançon ! Je suis sûr qu'elle vaut son pesant de feuilleries. On pourrait commencer par demander 5 000, puis si..._

_-Pas question ! C'est juste une gamine, terrifiée de surcroit. Il est hors de question de faire payer sa famille pour qu'ils la revoient et..._

_-Quelle famille ? Non mais atterrit mon vieux, son père est mort et de toute évidence sa mère aussi. Ça a même dû être bien plus dur pour la mére _dit il en frissonnant. Même s'il les haïssait, il n'avait jamais souhaité pareil sort pour ces femmes._ La rendre à sa famille comme tu dis c'est la confier à une espèce de vieux fous qui est si âgé que si tu lui demandes comment fut créé le monde il saura sûrement te raconter en tant que témoin !_

_-Donc on ne la rend pas aux siens, même contre une rançon_ conclut Vaniart dans un sourire.

_-Exactement, et je peux même....EHHHHHH c'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Ils sont prêts à payer le prix fort pour revoir sa belle chevelure noire ! Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?_

_-Parce que je ne marchanderai jamais la chair humaine...ou non-humaine d'ailleurs._

_-... Pardon, j'oubliais ton "expérience"._

A l'âge de 15 ans, alors qu'il mendiait dans les rues d'une cité Humaine, Vaniart avait été enlevé par un marchand d'esclave qui l'avait revendu à un seigneur local qui avait besoin de main d'œuvre comme serviteur. Il avait passé 5 ans à endurer les pires brimades de la part des soldats du château, avant de voler une épée et de blesser le Seigneur. Il lui avait infligé une blessure qui le privait de descendance, et avait pu s'enfuir pendant le chaos qui s'en était suivi. Depuis il mettait un point d'honneur à écrabouiller le crâne de chaque marchand d'esclaves qu'ils croisaient et à libérer sa marchandise.

-_Bon si on ne la revend pas, on en fait quoi ? J'ai bien quelques petites notion en torture mais j'aimerai payer un vrai professionnel, je risquerai de la tuer trop vite._

_-Essaie de te maitriser un peu par Ryan. Tu donnes l'impression de vouloir lui sauter à la gorge chaque fois que tu la regardes._

_-Mais j'ai envie de lui sauter à la gorge à chaque fois !_

_-S'il te plait Breg, laisse la en paix. Je sais que je n'ai pas à te donner d'ordres mais tu ne trouves pas qu'elle a subit pas mal d'épreuves ces temps ci ?_

L'elfe grommela mais ne répondit pas.

_-En fait le mieux pour elle serai qu'elle nous accompagne _lâcha Vaniart, l'air de rien.

Bregon s'étouffa bruyamment avant de le regarder comme s'il venait de subitement perdre la raison.

_-QUOIIIIII ? Je refuse de seulement en parler tant l'idée me révulse. Jamais une elfe pure ne voyagera avec moi sans avoir les mains ligotés et la tête dans un sac !_

Le géant lui laissa quelques instants pour se remettre de ses émotions.

-Écoute_ on va pas passer la nuit là dessus. Considère juste qu'elle n'est pas là et tout ira bien. Dis toi que je la prends sous mon aile si ça peut t'aider à te faire à l'idée_

L'elfe noir eut un instant la tentation de désintégrer la donzelle d'un trait de flamme pour s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute. De plus l'entendre crier lui aurai fait le plus grand bien. Mais alors qu'il envisageait l'idée le plus sérieusement du monde il la vit et sourit

_-En attendant ta "protégée" meurt de froid mon brave _dit il en la pointant légèrement du doigt.

En effet Calnya puisque tel était son nom tremblait comme une feuille sous sa maigre couverture. Refusant tout objet qui venait d'un elfe noir, elle n'avait sur le dos qu'une étoffe grossière que Vaniart avait dans ses fontes. Et elle était si loin du feu que la froideur de la grotte l'étreignait, la gelant plus sûrement encore qu'une tempête de neige. Le spectacle faisait presque rire Bregon.

_Au moins on va en être débarrassé, d'une manière comme d'une autre_ pensa t'il avec son plus mauvais sourire.

Vaniart étouffa un juron et alla chercher une vraie couverture sur l'un des lits. Mais Calnya devait sentir la magie des elfes sombres puisqu'elle roula sur elle même pour s'éloigner encore plus quand il approcha avec l'étoffe chaude sans même le voir. L'Humain allait désespérer quand il eut une idée.

_-Laisse la donc geler et viens te coucher _lui cria Bregon.

Au contraire, l'interpellé alla prés de la jeune elfe, bien décidé à l'aider. Celle ci le vit enlever son manteau grisâtre, puis sa fine cotte de maille pour apparaitre torse nu. Là aussi il avait nombre de cicatrices et un corps bien bâti . Elle sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Que faisait il à se dévêtir si prés d'elle ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il s'approche ? Les cris des dames du Palais aux mains des soudards lui revinrent en mémoire, et elle voulut s'enfuir en courant.

Malheureusement elle ne parvint même pas à se lever, son état de fatigue étant tel que ses jambes s'effondraient au lieu de la porter. Il s'approchait encore. L'elfe voulut crier sa peur, s'enfuir, lui donner des coups. Le résultat était un peu pitoyable et quand il s'allongea à côté d'elle elle ne put pas faire grand chose pour l'empêcher de se serrer contre elle.

_-Reste tranquille petite je ne te ferai aucun mal._

Il la tenait serré dos contre son torse, son immense carcasse l'enveloppant presque. La jeune fille attendit la suite, horrifiée mais résignée.

Mais rien ne vint.

Au bout de quelques minutes passées à se demander ce qu'il allait faire s'il ne la souillerait pas, elle sentit la chaleur revenir dans son corps. Lentement elle l'envahit, se transférant du corps de l'Homme au sien. Encore peu rassurée, l'elfette retint son souffle, guettant une réaction du colosse.

_-Ça va pas mieux quand on a chaud ? _

Alors elle comprit réellement. Il lui sauvait la vie. Il la réchauffait de son corps, la protégeant du froid de la caverne. Elle s'abandonna contre son torse presque aussi grand qu'une porte normale et s'endormit.

Bregon lui, se désintéressait de la question et ronflait dans un lit bien plus confortable que le sol.

Le lendemain ils quittèrent l'abri de bon matin. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, Bregon étant courroucé que son ami protège ainsi une maudite elfe pure, Vaniart préférant ne pas le froisser plus que ça, et Calnya se faisant toute petite en attendant de connaitre son sort. Même si L'Humain l'avait aidé, il y avait toujours un elfe noir dans le duo. Ses nourrices lui avaient toujours racontés les pires abominations sur ces monstres de la nature, et d'après ce qu'elle avait vu rien ne les démentaient.

Celui ci semblait même tout à fait capable de lui fendre le crâne d'un coup de ces poignards avec lequel il jouait en ce moment même sur son cheval.

Au bout de deux envolés et demis vers l'est sans aucun incident notable, ils arrivèrent sur une voie large et surtout pavée. Elle faisait bien 20 ruis de largeur et partait en ligne droite vers le Levant, et des centaines de personnes l'empruntaient sous leurs yeux.

_-La Voie d'Or. Celle qui relie les deux extrémités de notre Terre, un océan à chaque bout. L'Empire Klivien à l'est et la Plaine des Centaures à l'ouest..._

_-Avec les Royaumes Humains au sud et les Forêts au Nord. Oui oui je sais je connais la carte Vann._

_-Le nombre de voyageur m'a toujours impressionné. Regarde ces marchands, ces artisans, ces fermiers qui vont vendre leurs produits ou louer leurs services._

_-Moi ce que je vois surtout ce sont des réfugiés de toutes les races qui fuient la bêtise destructrice des Humains pour planquer leurs fesses derrière les murailles Klivienne. Chacun son point de vue._

Ragaillardi par son trait d'humour noir, L'elfe de la même teinte piqua sa monture et lui fit rejoindre le flot, suivi par un Vaniart bougonnant et une Calnya en croupe peu rassurée devant tout ce monde. Elle avait l'air d'un petit animal traqué, car jamais auparavant elle n'avait vu autant de non-elfes. Certes quelques ambassadeurs venaient parfois au Palais, mais ils étaient bien différents de ces brutes qui sentaient la sueur, la pisse et le mauvais alcool. les habits étaient tous ternes et communs, rien de semblable aux étoffes elfiques.

Mais même elle, une elfe, portait une ample tunique fort laide qu'on lui avait hâtivement découpé dans une toile sombre, ce qui donnait une coupe un peu improbable. Ils ne lui avait pas trouvé de coiffe, ce qui était moins important vu leur destination.

L'Empire Klivien en effet est une des nations les plus tolérante qui soit. Elle est constituée d'un métissage de toutes les races existantes, et en tirait sa grande force. De plus, tous les parias la rejoignait pour profiter de leur butin volé. le plus paradoxal dans tout ça c'est qu'il n'y avait jamais aucun trouble. Aucun criminel sain d'esprit ne se serai rendu indésirable dans une telle planque.

Cette tolérance permettrai à Calnya de ne pas dissimuler sa nature elfique. Seul sa beauté incroyable était à cacher, grâce à la tunique informe et hideuse notamment.

Ils avançaient au milieu de familles de paysans vraisemblablement qui poussaient sur de petites voitures à bras les maigres affaires qu'elles avaient pu sauver. Bregon fendait le flot de miséreux sans un regard pour eux, méprisant et hautain, tandis que Vaniart les regardait avec pitié, lançant parfois un morceau de pain de ses provisions à un homme plus mal en point que les autres.

Ils progressèrent pendant des heures ainsi, sans un mot dans le flot aux habits et aux mines sombres. Puis alors que le soleil était au plus haut, d'imposantes murailles se virent à l'horizon. En se rapprochant on pouvait les deviner colossales. Autour de nos trois personnages la foule se faisait plus joyeuse, quelques chants s'élevaient, des familles s'embrassaient, comme s'ils étaient arrivés au terme d'un long voyage.

Toujours au dessus de ceux qu'il considérait guère plus évolués que des animaux, Bregon admirait le travail des architectes. Ces murailles, tout comme l'Empire Klivien d'ailleurs étaient récentes, elle dataient d'à peine trois siècles et il en avait vu les fondations. Mais il faut admettre qu'avec leurs 15 ruis de hauteur, et les tours monumentales qui entouraient la Porte des Races, le spectacle était à vous couper le souffle, même après 1 500 ans d'existence.

Mais il savait que même avec une telle impression de puissance cette muraille avait ses faiblesses. Elle ne pouvait ceinturer tout l'Empire malgré le rêve de ses constructeurs, et de nombreuses failles la parsemait. Elle était en perpétuelle construction, des des secteurs entiers étaient inachevés, fort heureusement ils s'agissait de zones dans des montagnes ou dans des vallées reculées, bien loin des couloirs d'invasions classiques.

De plus prés, l'influence des diverses races se voyait. En effet l'Armée Impériale était tellement cosmopolite qu'il fallait adapter les bâtiments à toutes les races. Ainsi il savait qu'on avait fait des rampes pour que les centaures puissent accéder aux murailles, les meubles étaient disponible à différentes tailles, pour les nains comme pour les elfes, et toutes les habitudes alimentaires pouvaient être respectés.

C'est ce même cosmopolitisme qui avait rendu leurs armées si puissantes. Ils disposaient en effet d'archers hors paires avec leurs elfes, d'infanterie lourde parfaite avec les nains et d'une cavalerie spectaculaire avec les centaures. Les Humains quant à eux servaient un peu partout.

L'idée de ce brassage aurai pu paraitre géniale si chacune de ces races qui formaient l'Armée Impériale ne refusait pas catégoriquement de combattre leurs peuples. C'est ce refus qui avait empêché les Kliviens de mener une politique d'expansion à leurs débuts. Et maintenant ils étaient rattrapés par la décadence, ennemie mortelle de tous les peuples

Tout en se rappelant ces quelques faits, Bregon était arrivé aux Portes qu'ils avaient pu franchir sans problème.

_Dommage qu'aucun elfe ne soit de garde, on aurai pu leur confier la gamine_ songea le cavalier. _D'un autre côté s'il m'avait vu il aurai soit fuit soit sorti son arme_

Ils chevauchèrent quelques envolés encore au milieu de la campagne cultivée. Les champs étaient propres, les sillons alignés, tout respirait l'ordre et l'opulence. Puis la campagne céda la place à des faubourgs d'une grande ville qu'on pouvait voir depuis quelques temps déjà à l'horizon. Les trois cavaliers suivaient toujours le flot humain, jusqu'à une grande place qui faisait quelques milliers de ruis de côté. Là, des profusions d'étals, de petites bâtisses, de tentes bigarrées s'étendaient sous leurs yeux.

_-Bon on va éviter la Place de la Balance, avec tous ces pouilleux on ne passera jamais _cria Bregon.

_-c'est pas mal grand quand même. Tâchons de nous trouver une auberge, puis on se renseignera sur les boulots de mercenaires _proposa Vaniart

Sans répondre son compagnon s'engouffra dans une petite ruelle attenante, fit quelques ruis avant de mette pied à terre et frapper à une porte. Au dessus, nulle enseigne, nul écriteau n'arborait un nom d'auberge. Pourtant, aprés qu'une paire d'yeux l'ai observé à travers un juda, la porte s'ouvrit sur un humain de grande taille lui aussi. Ils n'arrivait cependant pas au cou de Vaniart.

_-Seigneur Bregon, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Mon Maître sera heureux de votre visite._

_-Montres nous deux chambres puis tu t'occuperas des chevaux _fit calmement l'elfe noir, sans même essayer de se souvenir du nom du laquais qui servait dans cette maison depuis fort longtemps pourtant.

_-Certainement, si vous voulez bien me suivre_

L'homme les emmena à travers un couloir sombre ou deux avant de s'effacer devant deux portes éclairée par des torches accrochées au mur

_-Vann, attends moi dans ta chambre avec ta "protégée", j'ai tout d'abord une affaire à régler avec le proprio de cette baraque et je vais tenter de nous trouver du boulot. Voire de faire les deux en même temps._

Son ton sec était empreint d'une trace de bonne humeur, et il se retint même de jeter un regard noir à l'elfette. Il prit une des torches et repartit dans les couloirs, suivi par le serviteur un peu décontenancé.

Un peu surpris par l'attitude de son ami, Vaniart haussa un sourcil broussailleux avant de lever les épaules et d'entrer dans la chambre. Elle était assez grande, légèrement décorée de petites tapisseries. Hélas aucune fenêtre ne perçait les murs et la lumière ne venait que d'une lampe à huile suspendue au plafond. Il poussa un grognement, mécontent de l'absence de sortie de secours. Mais de toute évidence Bregon connaissait la maisonnée et ils n'auraient rien à y craindre. Et puis après tout c'était mieux que dormir dans une auberge crasseuse et y choper des puces.

Calnya quant à elle semblait plus rassurée depuis le départ de l'ombrageux elfe. Elle était debout au centre de la pièce pendant que son protecteur s'était étendu sur un lit

_-Eh bien met toi à l'aise jeune fille. _

Il lui désigna le lit qui occupait l'autre côté de la chambre. Mais à sa grande surprise, l'elfette s'approcha timidement et s'allongea à côté de lui, tête posée sur son torse. Le géant en resta estomaqué, la respiration coupé. Pendant qu'elle se serrai craintivement contre lui il reprit ses esprits. Il sentit la jeune et ferme poitrine se presser contre ses pectoraux et le souffle court de la belle elfe caresser son ventre. Lui, le titan aux réflexes meurtriers, le tueur aussi silencieux que sauvage était paralysé par le simple contact d'une femme. Encore pire, d'une elfe.

_Dire qu'elle a 80 ans alors qu'on croirai que je suis son père._

Le temps s'était à nouveau figé. Puis il osa baisser la tête et constata qu'elle s'était endormie, mise en confiance par le contact du rude Humain. En l'observant de plus prés Vaniart pu constater que sa beauté dépassait bel et bien tout ce qu'il avait jamais pu voir. Ses cheveux couleur de nuit était légèrement bouclés et retombait de manière à encadrer son visage. Ce dernier reflétait un état de lutte constante, tout sauf un apaisement de l'être. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras, laissant ses mains lui masser le dos. Il se sentait responsable de cette gamine, presque comme un père justement. Sous la caresse des grandes mains les traits de l'elfe se décrispèrent et elle s'endormit vraiment.

VLAAAAAAAM

La porte s'était ouverte à la volée. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour prononcer ces mots Vaniart était déjà debout, la main sur son épée et les yeux bien ouverts pointés sur l'éventuel ennemi. Mais il n'y avait déjà plus personne devant la porte, seulement Bregon qui avait sauté sur son lit.

_-Pas mal les réflexes, mais si j'avais voulu te tuer je serai allé droit au but et tu n'aurai rien pu faire_ dit il en riant._ De plus il faut que tu te souviennes que tu as quelqu'un dans tes bras la prochaine fois_

La pauvre Calnya était tombée à terre pendant l'action. L'Humain, confus, la releva sans effort et s'excusa du regard.

_-Et une entrée un peu plus discrète n'aurai pas aidé à ne pas nous réveiller peut être ?_

_-Primo mon vieux il est 4h de l'après-midi, tout sauf l'heure de dormir, secundo si j'avais ouvert la porte doucement ça aurai eu le même effet vu que tu m'aurai entendu et tertio voir l'autre idiote par terre m'ouvre l'appétit. Tu peux pas aller me chercher un semblant de repas ? Je viens de bosser dur pour nous trouver du boulot._

L'espace d'un instant le géant hésita. Laisser son ami seul avec Calnya. Lui un elfe noir et elle une elfe pure. De ce qu'il avait déjà vu et de ce qu'il savait, c'était tout sauf une bonne idée. Mais l'air guilleret de son compagnon le fit penser qu'elle ne risquait rien. Il ne fit donc pas attention au regard suppliant de la jeune fille et partit à travers les couloirs sombres à la recherche des cuisines.

La jeune elfe vit partir l'Humain avec effroi. Seule avec son ennemi, elle s'assit sur le lit, dos au mur, jambes repliées et regard planté dans sa direction. De son côté, Bregon sifflotait une chanson joyeuse allongé sur son lit, croquant une pomme qu'il venait de sortir d'une de ses amples poches.

Soudain, il lança le fruit en l'air, pointa son doigt dessus et murmura un seul mot. Un éclair vert jailli du doigt et frappa la pomme qui ne retomba que sous forme de cendres. L'elfe noir se releva alors et s'assit au bord du sommier. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'elfette terrorisée par la démonstration

_Décidément je dois adorer lui faire peur si facilement_ pensa t'il, un sourire aux lèvres

_-Je ne suis pas dupe de ton petit jeu avec Vaniart. Si ça marche avec lui l'image de la petite fille effarée ça ne réussis pas avec moi. Je devine que tu caches ton jeu, et crois moi je ne te laisserai pas le dresser contre moi. J'ai mis des années à m'habituer à sa présence, tu vas pas tout foutre en l'air. _

Il éructa les dernières paroles hargneusement, pour lui faire peur et l'obliger à relever sa vrai nature. Mais si la femme dissimulait une puissance cachée, elle le faisait très bien car tout ce qui changea en elle sous le poids des paroles ce fut une lueur d'incompréhension qui s'installa dans ses yeux.

Bregon se renfrogna et se rallongea, méditant à nouveau

Le colosse les trouva dans les même postures quand il revint. Il devina bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose au soulagement manifeste de Calnya, mais il n'osa pas questionner l'elfe noir. Il se contenta de donner un plateau à ce dernier sur lequel était rassemblé pain, fromage, lard et patate douce. Bregon se mit à manger silencieusement, et Vaniart attendit qu'il ait finit pour l'interroger.

_-Tu parlais de travail non ?_

_-Effectivement_ fit il en posant le pain,_ mercenaires ne payait pas assez à mon goût, et le Maître d'ici me devait un service. Il m'a parlé d'un vieux bonhomme qui avait besoin d'aventuriers pour régler un problème. Assez sérieux pour qu'il me le propose en tout cas. Tout ce que je sais de plus c'est que la réunion se fait ici dans une heure et que nous ne serons pas seuls. Par contre ce qui est curieux c'est qu'il ne sait rien sur le vieux_

_-Comment ça rien ? Il ne peut pas être sorti de nul part ?_

_-Il dit que c'est un Humain, et qui semble avoir les moyens. Mais rien de plus._

_-Curieux tout de même_

_-Du moment qu'il ne m'envoie pas bousiller un dragon ou sauver une princesse et me paie en feuilleries soyeuses et dorées, tout va bien pour moi._

Souriant, Bregon se renfonça un peu dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Soucieux des révélations de son ami, l'Humain se posa à nouveau sur le bord du sommier à proximité de l'elfe. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup cette histoire d'employeur inconnu. L'elfe noir avait besoin d'argent pour de mystérieuses raisons depuis des années, et la prudence semblait l'avoir quitté à cause de ce besoin, mais lui gardait son instinct qui lui dictait clairement: _méfiance méfiance ! _Empêtré dans ses pensées il ne parvint pas à retrouver le sommeil, fixant le plafond avec la tête sur l'oreiller et l'elfette à ses côtés.

L'heure était passé en un coup de vent. Bregon s'était réveillé de lui même et avait guidé Vaniart dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il nommait le salon. Il avait revêtu son sombre manteau aux teintes incertaines, et portait tout son attirail de combat. Dagues croisées sur la poitrine; capuchon dissimulant une coiffe légere sur ses cheveux grisés, épée fixée dans le dos et même si on ne les voyait pas, sortilèges terrifiants et meurtriers plein l'esprit. L'Humain avait quant à lui un manteau semblable, une cotte de maille très épaisse que peu pouvait supporter et une large épée au flanc. Il tenait un casque simple à la main et des jambières solides complétaient la tenue. N'ayant encore rien pu y faire, Calnya n'avait sur elle que la tunique grossière et des chausses confortables.

Ils arrivèrent à une petite pièce où les attendait trois autres personnes. L'un était de fort petite taille, le crâne entièrement recouvert d'un heaume magnifique représentant un dragon prenant son envol, un court haubert sur toute la taille, des pendentifs au cou et une grande hache à la main qui faisait presque sa taille.

_Un nain de toute évidence _se rendit compte Bregon qui le salua poliment

Les nains et les elfes ne partageait pas une rancune tenace, mais les deux races ayant peu de points communs ils se fréquentaient peu, les uns restants dans leurs montagnes les autres dans leurs forêts, ce qui expliqua le manque d'enthousiasme de la réponse du nain au salut

Mais il suffit à Bregon de retirer sa capuche puis sa coiffe et de présenter sa chevelure argentée pour voir le nain changer radicalement d'attitude. Les Guerriers des Mines avaient loués de solides liens d'amitiés avec les elfes noirs, du fait des aides mutuelles qu'ils s'étaient apportés au cours des guerres. De plus, les solitaires elfes sombres se procuraient toutes leurs armes et piéces d'équipements chez les nains dont l'art de forger le fer était plus que réputé, même s'ils n'avaient jamais adoptés la hache de guerre des _Khazâd _comme ils se nommaient eux même dans leur langue.

Le nain salua de nouveau, cette fois ci de façon plus appuyée

_-Ek Wangit ? (Comment vas tu ?)_

_-Dal ! (Bien !)_

Le nain sourit en constatant que Bregon connaissait leur langue pourtant fort peu répandue parmis les étrangers. Il tendit une petite main que l'elfe s'empressa de serrer, heureux de ce premier contact.

_-Dumaz _dit il de sa voix rauque en frappant sa poitrine. Son nom signifiait en khuzdul «Hache de mort» et augurait un grand guerrier.

_-Bregon _s'entendit il répondre.

Ce n'est que quand il lâcha la main de Dumaz que l'elfe put examiner la seconde silhouette qui lui avait semblé la plus étrange. Il fut en effet fort surpris de tomber nez à nez avec un centaure qui le fixait dans les yeux. Toujours sous le choc du premier regard, Bregon s'inclina légérement devant l'homme, assez pour lui témoigner son respect mais pas trop afin de lui signifier qu'il avait déjà vu des membres de son peuple.

Les centaures quittaient fort peu leurs vastes plaines de l'ouest, et même dans l'empire Klivien ils formaient une minorité qui restaient dans certaines contrées éloignées de la capitale, rejoignant l'Armée uniquement en cas de guerre.

Celui-ci était de belle taille, la moitié animale arborant une robe alezan, une queue et une criniére soignées et luisantes. La moitié humaine portait un plastron d'acier qui protégeait son torse musculeux, un casque d'un style particulier couvert de feuilles d'or reposait sur sa croupe et deux épées courtes étaient accrochés de chaque côté de son corps d'équidé. Son visage fin et racé inspirait la vitesse et la fougue de la jeunesse. Car de par la robe et les cheveux blonds Bregon put conclure qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune centaure qui avait du quitter son peuple alléché par la promesse d'aventures et de richesse.

Il sourit à l'elfe avant d'incliner le buste à son tour.

_-Mon nom est Chiron, je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance_

Bregon reconnut enfin la derniére personne, un vieillard à l'air pitoyable mais habillé de riches tissus et portant de magnifiques bagues. Le maître de la maisonnée. Ce dernier prit la parole

_-Je vous remercie d'être tous venus à mon invitation. Même si la promesse d'un beau tas de feuilleries a dû aider au choix _dit il de sa voix chevrotante.

_-Je ne vois pas le commanditaire_ sortit Dumaz

_-Il ne saurai tarder, c'est pourquoi je vais désormais vous laisser seul selon ses instructions_

_-Hop hop hop un instant. _Bregon avait levé la main et était tourné vers Vaniart qui n'avait pas dit un mot._ Ta « protégée » ne va pas nous suivre pendant cette mission je suppose ? Tu peux la laisser ici, on la récupérera au retour._

A ces mots le vieillard examina du regard la jeune elfette qu'il n'avait pas encore vu. Son analyse fut rapide car un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres devant le charme de la jeune fille.

_-Pour le moment elle reste. Nous verrons le contenu de la mission_ protesta l'Humain, écoeuré par le regard concupiscent. Sa mine menaçante dissuada le débris ambulant d'insister et il sortit rapidement du salon

L'elfe sombre allait tempêter sous le regard incrédule du centaure et celui connaisseur du nain, mais il n'en eut jamais le temps. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais à cet instant précis un énorme rais de lumiére jaillit du sol jusqu'au plafond.

Sa couleur d'abord blanche vira au rouge, puis au jaune pour finir par le bleu. Puis il y eut comme une explosion du rayon et toute la piéce fut englobé par l'étrange lumiére. Et tout aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue elle repartit par le plancher et le monde redevint comme avant.

A la différence prés que Bregon, Vaniart, Calnya, Dumaz et Chiron avait disparut avec tout leur équipement.

Plus une trace d'eux


	4. Chapter 4

Nouveau chapitre, nouveau disclaimer. Cette fois tous les lieux, objets etc appartiennent à Tolkien.

Que dire de plus ? Sinon, laissez une review s'il vous plait, que l'histoire vous plaise ou non.

**Chap 4**

Le ciel était bleu. Bleu clair. C'était tellement rare en ce moment que le canard caqueta de plaisir. Il sortit de sa mare de sa démarche habituelle et fit quelques pas palmés avant de remarquer une grande chose étendue dans l'herbe. Ça ne ressemblait pas à un renard ni à un prédateur quelconque, mais en s'approchant un peu plus le canard put distinguer ce qu'il décida être une tête prolongée d'un corps. Elle lui faisait penser à celles de ces êtres étranges qui marchaient sur deux pattes, et qui passaient parfois prés de sa mare. A chaque fois qu'il les voyait il se sentait bien et ne craignait plus les renards pendant quelques instants. Mais celui là n'était pas sur deux pattes et n'était pas grand. Le canard voulait ressentir à nouveau la sensation de bien être devant un de ces êtres au beau visage lumineux. Il s'approcha du visage et se mit à cancaner du plus fort qu'il pouvait dans l'espoir de le réveiller.

Après quelques cris puissants, la tête bougea, et l'être se redressa. Le canard émit un coin coin de joie et admira la beauté de la créature. Il ne savait toujours pas ce que c'était mais comme tous ceux de cette espèce il avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait presque lui parler.

Mais celui ci était un peu différent. Il ne saurai dire comment car à présent le visage était trop haut pour qu'il puisse le voir, la créature s'étant redressée. Curieux de ce nouvel individu qui ressemblait à ses amis sans en être un, le canard donna un coup de bec amical à son pied botté. Puis il lui demanda en canard qui il était. Ce qui donnait une suite de coin coin coin rapide.

Il vit la tête se pencher, la botte reculer, et tout d'un coup il fut propulsé en l'air par un vigoureux coup de pied au croupion. Paniqué, le derrière en feu et laissant des plumes derrière lui, le canard n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir assez pour déployer ses ailes et amortir l'atterrissage. Malheureusement pour lui il ne vit même pas le rocher qui se rapprochait de lui de plus en plus vite. A moins que ce ne soit le canard volant qui s'en rapproche. Toujours est il qu'il s'écrasa dans un petit tourbillon de plumes sur ledit rocher et se brisa le cou. Il mourut sans un bruit.

L'être qui venait de lui donner de l'élan s'étira et lança un regard circulaire. Son fin visage buriné par le temps était entouré de longs cheveux gris et ses traits trahissaient une colère muette.

Bregon car s'était lui compta quatre formes étendues prés de la mare à faible distance de l'endroit où il gisait. Il les rejoignit et entreprit de les secouer une par une. Et toujours un par un, le nain Dumaz, le centaure Chiron, l'humain Vaniart et l'elfe Calnya (qu'il secoua un peu plus vigoureusement) dévisagèrent le paysage autour d'eux sans comprendre

_-Vous m'excuserez de dire à voix haute ce que chacun pense_, fit Chiron à voix basse, _mais où est on ?_

A perte de vue autour d'eux s'étendait des collines verdoyantes. Ils étaient eux même sur une de ces proéminences et devant eux une pente douce menait jusqu'à un vallon. Le soleil était dans sa première phase.

_-Ça ne ressemble à aucun des endroits que j'ai jamais traversé, et pourtant j'en ai connu_ répondit Vaniart

_-Tant qu'il n'y a pas de montagne à l'horizon je ne saurai m'orienter_ grogna alors Dumaz.

Les deux elfes, l'un noir et l'autre pure ne parlaient pas mais s'étaient assis et se concentraient chacun de leur côté. Finalement Bregon se releva et rejoignit ses compagnons qui avaient fait quelques pas.

_-La terre ne m'est pas non plus semblable bien que j'éprouve une sensation bizarre. Comme si elle ne m'était pas inconnu. Pourtant je suis certains de ne jamais être venu ici_

_-Et cette tour derrière vous, elle ne dit rien à personne ? _s'écria Chiron, pointant du doigt un point dans leur dos.

Tous se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement. Sur le sommet de la colline une gigantesque tour se dressait. Elle était d'un blancheur éclatante et se découpait nettement dans le ciel, projetant une ombre imposante. D'un commun accord ils grimpèrent jusqu'à elle afin de s'orienter.

Arrivés à son pied, ils purent constater que la tour était lisse et ne comprenait aucune aspérité, comme si elle avait été sculpté à partir d'un même bloc. Elle devait faire dans les cinq cent ruis. Aucune fenêtre n'était visible, et aucun signe de vie leur permettait de la croire habitée. Seule une porte sans battants tranchait dans la blancheur immaculée de la pierre.

La compagnie était bouche bée devant la beauté de l'édifice. La tour ne semblait tenir que par la magie.

Après un moment qui lui sembla une éternité Vaniart prit la parole.

_-Ne pourrait on pas monter à son sommet pour tâcher de s'orienter ?_

_-Cette Tour renforce le mystère de ces terres _dit Calnya, prononçant ses premiers mots depuis leur arrivée. _Elle me semble avoir été bâtit par mon peuple, et pourtant je n'en ai jamais entendu parler._

Bregon grogna quelque sarcasme sur son peuple si "brillant". Il défia la Tour du regard l'espace d'une seconde puis se dirigea vers l'ouverture.

_-Eh l'ami qu'est ce que vous faites ?_ s'écria Dumaz.

_-Je vais tâcher de nous sortir de ce pétrin. En l'occurrence trouver où nous sommes, Dawi (Nain)._

Il s'enfonça dans la tour d'un pas rapide. Vaniart poussa un soupir, et sous les yeux médusés du nain et du centaure qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de courir vers un danger potentiel sans prudence, il suivit son ami.

_-Ne bougez pas d'ici vous trois._

Dumaz et Chiron n'en avait manifestement pas l'intention, le Nain parce qu'il n'aimait pas les constructions elfiques et le centaure car les escaliers ardus n'était pas au goût de son espèce.

_-Tu penses que c'est notre mystérieux employeur qui nous a amené ici ? _questionna le petit guerrier

_-Ah toi aussi tu ne sais pas qui il est ? Sûrement un magicien, car pour transporter cinq personnes si facilement dans un endroit inconnu faut pas être un seigneur de guerre des montagnes complètement abruti par la bière et les coups sur la tête._

Il éclata de rire à sa blague. Son rire s'éteint assez vite devant l'air soucieux du nain qui apparemment ne prenait pas cet incident à la légère. Il examina une nouvelle fois la tour, cherchant quelque indice quand il s'aperçut que...

_-La fille a disparue !_

_-Quelle fille ?_

_-Celle qui était avec L'Humain et l'Elfe ! Elle devait attendre avec nous, et elle n'est plus là !_

Ils fixèrent tous les deux l'entrée de la tour avec appréhension, sans oser bouger cependant.

Pendant ce temps là, Bregon avait découvert à l'intérieur un grand escalier qui occupait la majeure partie de la construction. Il commença son ascension, vite rejoint par son ami. Le temps s'écoulait lentement alors qu'ils montaient toujours plus. de temps à autre, un palier avec une salle brisait la monotonie de la montée. Les marches étaient toujours égales, et malgré son état d'abandon évident aucune trace de poussière ou d'insectes voire d'animaux nuisibles n'étaient visible. L'endroit semblait encore habité il y a une heure.

Perdus dans leurs pensées, ils arrivèrent soudainement à la fin de l'escalier, dans une immense salle lumineuse. Une grande ouverture se découpait dans tout un flanc, par lequel on pouvait admirer l'horizon. Alors que Vaniart fouillait quelques meubles, l'elfe noir fut irrésistiblement attiré par l'ouverture, et plus particulièrement par l'horizon. Là bas il semblait voir quelque chose de différent, mais il ne parvenait pas à découvrir quoi. Juste devant la fenêtre il y avait une petite colonne qui finissait à la taille. Sur sa surface supérieure un globe sombre d'un noir plus profond que la nuit reposait. De temps à autre un reflet couleur de lune parcourait sa surface.

Bregon sentit qu'il ne pouvait détourner son regard de l'objet. Il s'en approcha lentement, et une fois à côté il posa ses deux mains sur la boule.

Au début, rien ne se passa. Il entendit Vaniart se plaindre de ne rien trouver d'intéressant, et tout d'un coup vint un léger rayonnement et un mouvement au centre. Bientôt sous le regard enfiévré de Bregon des lumières intérieures se mirent à tourner, et tout fut noyé dans un tourbillon de flamme.

La sueur commençait à couler de son front, mais il voulait voir encore. Et le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui lui coupa le souffle.

Il vit une grande étendue de bleu.

La Mer.

Des vagues paisibles qui s'écrasait sur des rochers. Un grand port sur son côté gauche. Il avait l'impression d'être oiseau et de voler au dessus de l'océan. Il contempla les remous marins qui faisait des ondulations dans l'eau, il admira des poissons qui sautaient hors de l'eau.

Toujours il avait aimer la mer, mais rarement il avait pu la voir si bien. Prendre un bateau lui avait parfois effleuré l'esprit, mais les elfes n'étaient pas bon navigateurs.

Et là il volait en ce moment au dessus de l'immensité azurée.

Une joie sans borne l'envahit.

Il voulait en voir plus, encore plus.

Mais soudainement il sentit une autre présence. Il sut qu'il n'était plus seul et que quelqu'un pénétrait son espace.

A l'aide d'un énorme effort sur lui même et au prix d'un sacrifice de forces, Bregon parvint à s'extraire de cette vision. Il recula de quelques pas sous la puissance de l'effort. Furieux, il tourna la tête pour découvrir qui avait osé le...

Calnya. La petite elfe se tenait là, haletante, les yeux rivés sur le globe redevenu noir et le cheveux ébouriffé.

Bregon passa de la colère à la fureur mortelle. Il sembla grandir en taille, ses traits se durcirent considérablement et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Calnya prit conscience de sa présence sans même le regarder. Elle pivota lentement sur elle même. L'elfe noir ouvrit la bouche pour la maudire en des mots qu'aucune elfette bien élevée ne devrait jamais entendre, pour ensuite l'étrangler de ses propres mains.

Mais elle le regarda dans les yeux. Nulle peur ne s'y lisait, juste une grande joie à peine troublée par de l'incompréhension.

_-Toi aussi tu as vu _fit elle de sa douce voix. _Aear. La Grande Eau._

_-Tu... _

Il fut incapable de proférer la moindre insulte. Toute colére s'était évanouie en lui. Oui il l'avait vu. _Aear. _De nombreuses chansons de son peuple exprimait leur amour pour la Mer d'où ils étaient venus selon les légendes.

Il fixa encore un instant l'elfe pure dans les yeux avant de se retourner vers la pierre. De nouveau elle était noire. Il n'osa la toucher de nouveau, de peur de ne pas avoir la force de quitter la salle.

Finalement il se détourna dans un grand bruit de cape et retrouva Vaniart qui les observait d'un peu plus loin. Celui ci lui apprit qu'il n'avait rien trouvé d'utile.

Ils redescendirent rapidement, tout aussi silencieusement. Le Nain et le centaure devisaient devant la porte sur leur possible localisation quand ils sortirent.

Bregon leur expliqua succinctement leur trouvaille, et tous purent s'accorder sur le fait qu'il ne connaissaient aucunement cet artefact. Dumaz proposa avec l'avidité propre à son peuple de retourner chercher l'objet pour en tirer bénéfice mais le regard de Bregon et de Calnya dissipa immédiatement l'idée.

_-Pendant que vous regardiez dans le caillou magique j'ai pu voir une route au sud d'ici. Elle devrait se trouver derrière cette arrête. _

_-La côte est à l'Ouest, et il ne servirait à rien d'y aller. Je propose de partir vers l'Est une fois sur la route, nous verrons enfin où nous sommes. Mais je commence à craindre le pire de la part d'un sortilège de magicien._

Ils se mirent en route sans un mot. Chiron galopait légèrement en avant comme éclaireur, suivi de Dumaz discutant à voix basse avec Vaniart. Calnya était collée au bras du géant et suivait distraitement la conversation. La marche était close par Bregon perdu dans ses pensées, capuchon rabattu sur la tête.

La colline passée, ils rejoignirent bien une route, mais celle ci avait connue des jours meilleurs. Si elle était pavée des interstices éloignait désormais les pierres et l'herbe y poussait drue. Ils prirent comme convenu la direction de l'Est.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent sans changement notable dans le paysage. Le moral baissait lentement dans le groupe de ne trouver aucun indice, hormis dans le cas du jeune centaure qui galopait parfois loin devant avant de revenir sur eux, insouciant comme un poulain.

Le temps s'écoula. Le soleil glissa dans leur dos, les ombres s'allongèrent. Les guerriers aguerris tel que Bregon, Vaniart ou Dumaz commençait à angoisser à l'idée de devoir camper dans une région dont la faune leur était totalement inconnue.

Alors que le crépuscule tendait à sa fin et que la cape de la nuit parsemée d'étoiles s'étendait sur le monde et qu'ils atteignaient le sommet d'une colline, un grand tapis lumineux se déroula devant eux. Une ville et ses lumiéres.

Enfin une quelconque trace de civilisation.

Chiron semblait prêt à dévaler la pente pour rencontrer les habitants des petites maisons qu'ils pouvaient voir dans l'obscurité. Mais un geste impérieux de l'elfe noir retint le fougueux aventurier juste à temps. Sans un mot il pointa son doigt sur la colline voisine. Un feu y brulait, et une silhouette courbée dessus cuisinait de toute évidence.

_-Campement. Homme seul. Dumaz et Vaniart par la gauche, moi et le quadrupède sur la droite._

Manœuvre d'encerclement classique face à un intrus non identifié. Ils se mirent en mouvement dans le noir. Dumaz, Vaniart et Calnya qui n'était pas décidée à rester seule dans le noir même si l'elfe noir ne l'avait pas mentionné s'enfoncèrent dans les ténèbres de leur côté, pendant que Bregon et Chiron qui avait décidé de passer sur le "quadrupède" face à l'aspect amusant que prenaient les événements partaient du leur.

D'un autre geste Bregon fit signe au centaure de se pencher le plus possible et de se faire discret. Il avait instinctivement pris la tête de son groupe et son compagnon ne discutait pas le choix.

Ils progressèrent vers la crête et une fois à faible distance du feu et de l'homme emmitouflé dans un grand manteau gris ils s'embusquèrent dans l'herbe. Bregon allait pousser un cri d'oiseau pour avertir Vaniart de sa position selon un code établit depuis longtemps entre eux quand l'homme parla

_-Il n'est nul besoin de se dissimuler ici. Approchez vous tous_ fit il d'une voix grave

Désarçonné par les paroles et de toute évidence repéré Bregon se releva.

_-Venez vous autre _intima t'il, tout en sortant son épée

L'autre groupe avança lui aussi vers le feu. Ce fut Dumaz qui arriva en premier prés de l'homme. Il put voir à la lueur des flammes qu'il s'agissait d'un vieillard de toute évidence bien avancé dans le cycle de la vie. Quand ils furent assez proches mais encore circonspects devant l'étranger il enleva son long chapeau pointu et leur apparut. Un nez anguleux ornait son visage et des cheveux gris teintés de blancs le cachait aussi en partie. Et s'il était en effet très âgé ses yeux sous les sourcils brouissailleux pétillaient de malice et la sagesse était contenue dans chacune de ses rides. Une longue barbe terminait le visage.

_-Il n'est pas très poli de sortir son arme face à un innocent vieillard _dit il dans sa barbe devant Bregon.

_-A condition que ledit vieillard soit innocent. Je vous reconnait vieil homme _s'écria Dumaz. _Vous êtes celui qui m'a recruté à Klives ! Je devais vous revoir à notre point de rendez-vous à la maisonnée indiquée !_

_-Et vous ai je dit formellement que ce rendez vous serai là bas ? Mes paroles furent "Nous nous reverrons bientôt pour fixer l'objectif. Allez au 8 rue attenante à la Place de la Balance." Le rendez vous se fait ici _expliqua l'homme dans un sourire

_-Voici donc le commanditaire anonyme. Eh bien dites moi vieillard, où sommes nous ? Vous nous avez drogués et transportés ! Où donc ?_ fit Vaniart d'une voix autoritaire.

_-Du calme voyons messieurs. Prenez place autour du feu._

Curieusement l'idée de lui désobéir n'effleura aucun d'entre eux et ils s'assirent docilement. L'homme sortit une pipe à long tuyau d'une des manches de son manteau, la bourra d'herbe odorante avant de l'allumer à l'aide d'un tison. Quelques bouffées plus tard il reprit la parole

_-Pour répondre à votre question mon cher Vaniart vous êtes à Emyn Beraid en langage elfique ou Colline des Tours en langue commune. ne m'interrompez pas _s'écria t'il devant l'air surpris de l'interessé._ Aucun d'entre vous ne connait cette terre car vous ne faites pas partit de ce monde._

_Mon nom est Gandalf le Gris et je suis responsable de votre présence ici. A l'aide d'un sort fort complexe je vous ai transporté sur plusieurs milliers de lieux sans effort. Laissez moi à présent vous conter une histoire qui répondra à vos questions._

_Lorque Arda, ou le Monde pour les humains fut crée, deux immenses continents le composait; Aman ou les Terres Immortelles et la Terre du Milieu. Aprés bien des changements plusieures îles apparurent comme Balar, Númenor, les Iles Enchantées, et Tol Eressëa. La terre dont vous venez tous se trouve à l'ouest de la Terre du Milieu. Les Valars, créateurs de ce monde décidèrent de l'isoler des autres continents afin de la préserver du Mal qui y était tapi. Ainsi aucune guerre contre l'Ennemi n'y eut jamais lieu, et ses habitants furent préservés de toute dégénérescence. _

_C'est pourquoi par exemple il y existe encore des centaures_ dit il en désignant Chiron d'un mouvement de tête _alors qu'ils ont ailleurs disparus des paturages comme des mythes, détruits par l'Ennemi._

Il leur laissa quelques secondes afin de digérer l'information avant de reprendre

_Votre Terre fut donc entourée d'un brouillard permanent crée par un puissant sortilége. Les Valars enlevèrent toute connaissance navale aux Elfes et vous demeurèrent en paix, connus uniquement de quelques Sages._

_Mais pendant ce temps, de grandes guerres eurent lieu, et principalement ici. Le Mal rongea les êtres et en fit des choses malfaisantes. Le Seigneur des Ténébres, dont je ne mentionnerai pas le nom de nuit, étendait son emprise voici de nombreuses années. Il créa plusieurs anneaux de pouvoir qu'il distribua aux Hommes, aux Nains et aux Elfes comme cadeaux. Mais ils n'étaient qu'un nouveau stratagéme pour les corrompre. Car en secret il conçut un maître anneau, l'Anneau unique, dans lequel il déversa sa cruauté, sa malveillance, et sa volonté de dominer toute vie._

_Il s'ensuivit une nouvelle guerre, plus meutriére encore, mais au prix de sacrifices incroyable l'Ennemi fut vaincu, l'Anneau unique arraché de son doigt. Mais il ne fut pas détruit, l'Anneau ne l'ayant pas été. Il est lié à l'Anneau, et on ne peut le tuer qu'en anéantissant ce dernier._

_Pendant plus de mille ans personne ne sut ce qui était advenu de l'Anneau. Le Seigneur des Ténébres reconstitua son armée, rebâtit sa forteresse de Barad Dür à l'Est et surtout il chercha son Anneau. Il le chercha longtemps et vainement au début. Il en a besoin pour vaincre ses ennemis et retrouver ses forces complétes._

_Il y a quelques années de cela je retrouvais l'Anneau de pouvoir entre les mains d'un des habitants du village que vous pouvez voir derriére cette butte. Après m'être assuré qu'il s'agissait bien de l'Unique, je décidais de l'envoyer dans un Havre de paix, Fondcombe. Pendant ce temps je devais prendre conseil auprés du chef de mon ordre, le sage Saroumane et revenir à temps pour le voyage. Mais celui ci me retint prisonnier, dévoilant sa fourberie car il avait rejoint le camps de l'Ennemi._

_Voilà quelques jours je parvins à m'echapper, et je galopais retrouver le Porteur de l'Anneau. Renseignements pris auprés de certaines de ses connaissances, ne m'ayant pas vu arriver il est partit il y a six jours de cela. Il va me falloir le chercher sur la route de Fondcombe. Mais auparavant je vous transportait ici pour vous confier une tâche._

_A présent je me dois de vous éclairer sur votre rôle dans cette guerre. Je ne sais ce qui sera décidé à Fondcombe mais la décision la plus probable sera qu'on détruise l'Anneau. Nous trouverons un nouveau porteur et nous partirons dans l'Est, à travers l'Ombre. Car le seul feu capable de le consumer est celui de la Montagne du Destin où il fut crée, en plein milieu des domaines de l'Ennemi._

_De votre côté une autre quête vous attends. Comme je le pense vous avez du monter au sommet de la Tour prés de l'endroit où vous vous êtes réveillés, non ?_

Ils acquiésèrent tous en même temps.

_Bien, bien. Dans ce cas je tiens pour aquit que vous avez testés les pouvoirs du Palantir. Il s'agissait d'un petit globe qui se tenait devant une grande fenêtre. _Devant l'air songeur de Bregon il enchaina. _Tout est donc pour le mieux. Les Palantiri sont des cadeaux des Valars aux Hommes. On les appelle aussi Pierres de Visions car elles permettent de se projetter en esprit dans n'importe quel endroit en Terre du Milieu. Ce sont donc des objets très précieux du nombre de sept. Celui que vous avez testé est le Palantir d'Elostirion, car tel est le nom de la Tour. _

_-Mais nous n'avons vu que la Mer dans ce « Palantir » _s'écria un Bregon interloqué.

_-Celui ci fut à l'aide d'une magie ancienne orienté uniquement dans cette direction par les Númenoréens ou Hommes de Numénor afin de contempler ce qui reste de leur Île engloutit par les flots. C'est pourquoi nul ne convoite cette pierre car elle ne sert à rien._

_Mais ce n'est pas le cas de toutes. Il y a fort longtemps un royaume existait à l'ouest d'ici, le Royaume d'Arnor. Ils possédaient deux Palantiri et 'en servaient pour lutter contre leurs ennemis. Mais il advint que ce royaume fut détruit par le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar. Le dernier Roi d'Arnor, Arvedui chercha refuge auprés d'un peuple sauvage mais accueillant dans le grand nord, les Lossoths. Finalement les elfes des Havres envoyérent un navire le chercher dans la baie glaciale de Forochel. Malheureusement le navire coula, emmenant Arvedui et les deux Palantiri dans les sombres profondeurs._

_Tout le monde pensa que les deux pierres étaient perdus. Mais il y a quelques années de cela des rumeurs me vinrent qui disaient qu'une petite armée de trolls se regroupait dans les anciennes terres d'Angmar, et que cette armée attaquaient les Hommes de Bree ou les Elfes de la Forêt Noire pendant de grandes razzias juste aux bon moments quand les armées étaient au loin. Pour cela il fallait connaître les mouvements des troupes à l'avance._

_Cette simple rumeur éveilla ma curiosité, et je décidais d'aller enquêter dans le Nord. Aprés avoir rencontré les Lossoths, et observé secrétement les trolls j'ai pu reconstituer toute l'histoire._

_Quand Arvedui voulut quitter les Lossoths, leur chef qui l'avait vu manipuler les Palantiri et les avait immédiatement convoité parvint à en substituer un. Cette pierre fut par la suite volée par quelques trolls venus reconstituer leurs garde manger de chair fraiche. Et finalement un seigneur troll la récupéra. Cette créature répugnante est deux fois plus grand que ces congénéres et bien plus fort égalemment. Il s'agit de Rogash, un des généraux de l'ancien royaume d'Angmar détruit par les elfes. Il a réunit des centaines de trolls et vit dans un petit domaine d'où il part uniquement pour piller. Il a manifestement appris à se servir du Palantir car il anticipe chacun des piéges pour l'anéantir._

_Ce que je crains principalement c'est qu'un jour il ne se contente pas d'observer les terres du nord et aille fureter de son esprit stupide à l'est. A ce moment là le Seigneur des Ténébres qui posséde lui aussi un Palantir pourrait l'appeller à le rejoindre._

_Rogash aime seulement tuer et piller, nul doute qu'il rejoindrait l'Ennemi, emmenant avec lui des milliers de trolls ! C'est une armée si gigantesque qu'elle détruirai à coup sûr tout espoir de remporter la victoire. Ils ravageraient le Rohan puis le Gondor en surprenant nos forces par le nord. C'est pourquoi vous êtes ici._

_-On va leur barrer la route et leur demander de faire demi tour ?_ Railla Dumaz

_-Il vous faut trouver Rogash dans son domaine et lui voler le Palantir. Nous pourrons en faire ensuite une arme redoutable contre l'Est_.

Tous restèrent muets sous l'annonce de ce qui semblait une mission suicide.

_-Mais pourquoi nous ? _Tempêta soudainement Vaniart. _Pourquoi nous arracher à notre monde par je ne sais quel sortilége et nous plonger dans une guerre qui n'est pas la notre ?_

_-Mais parce que je vous ai choisis car vous êtes des héros, des héros comme on n'en trouve aujourd'hui plus en Terre du Milieu. La preuve aujourd'hui vous avez parcouru une longue distance dans un pays hostile et dangereux, bravants milles dangers au cours de sanglants combats._

Un sourire se dessinait sous la barbe et le chapeau oscilla un moment pendant qu'il riait sous cape de l'ironie.

_-Et surtout si vous ne nous aidez pas à écarter cette _menace, dit il en redevenant grave, _le Seigneur des Ténébres régnera bientôt sur toute terre et votre monde sera menacé lui aussi. Pour cette mission une armée entiére échouerai, mais un petit groupe décidé peut réussir_

Il les observa chacun un bref instant. Bregon le fixait comme s'il hésitait entre l'étrangler ou l'écouter encore, Vaniart avait un air grave et décidé, Calnya assise en tailleur regardait les étoiles d'un air pensif, Dumaz marmonnait dans sa longue barbe et Chiron semblait prêt à partir tout de suite pour Angmar.

_-Et quelle serai la récompense ? _Questionna Bregon, ayant apparemment choisit le dialogue.

_-Vous deviendrez de véritables Héros, des légendes dans le coeur des Hommes et des Elfes et votre nom serai gravé à jamais dans..._

_-Notre récompense EN OR et n'essaie pas de m'embrouiller avec tes sottises vieille barbe, c_oupa l'irrascible elfe.

Ce fut au tour de Gandalf de marmonner dans sa barbe quelque chose à propos de la jeunesse qui ne savait pas apprécier les bonnes choses.

_-Vous serez autorisés à puiser dans les caisses du Royaume du Gondor à la fin de la guerre tout ce qu'il vous plaira. _

_-Eh bien tu vois quand tu veux ! _

Dumaz appréciait aussi la mention d'or sonnant et trébuchant qu'on pourrai ensuite refondre en feuilleries. Seul Calnya ne souriait pas, totalement indifférente.

_-Pour vous aider dans votre périple je peux vous confier une carte du nord _continua t'il en leur tendant un parchemin que Dumaz s'empressa de déplier.

( )

_Votre destination se situe au Nord-Est d'ici. Je vous déconseille de suivre la grande Route de l'est qui vous ferai traverser de nombreuses villes et villages. Votre groupe doit rester secret tout comme votre but. L'Ennemi a des espions partout. Vous prendrez donc une route vers le sud, afin de contourner la Comté et les populations humaines. Evitez autant que possible les rencontres, surtout avec un centaure parmi vous. Ici nul hormis quelques sages ne connait leur existence. Vous allez donc partir au sud d'ici, rejoindre le Chemin Vert que vous emprunterez jusqu'à ce que vous ayez atteint une grande riviére et un gué au milieu de ruines. C'est le Flot Gris qui traverse l'ancienne ville Tharbad. Là vous remonterez l'affluent le plus à l'ouest, la Bruinen, à travers les marais. Vous atteindrez alors Fondcombe où aide et conseils vous seront prodigués. Ensuite commencera la partie la plus dure de votre voyage, la traversée des Landes d'Etten jusqu'à Angmar et Carn Dûm la forteresse dont les ruines abritent Rogash._

_La route est longue et difficile mais elle est le seul moyen d'éviter tout contact avec des populations hostiles et des espions. Vous devez vous mettre en route dès demain, sans traverser la Comté qui s'étend juste à l'est, pays des semis hommes._

_Les dangers seront donc nombreux, mais je ne peux vous en dire plus. Le soleil va se lever et je dois me remettre en route._

Sur ces mots il se releva, recoiffant son chapeau. Il saisit un long bâton qu'ils n'avaient pas vu jusque là et s'en aida pour faire quelque pas vers l'ouest. Là il écarta les bras, et siffla longuement. Le son était aigue et strident. Soudain un cheval apparut de derrière une colline et galopa vers eux. Sa robe était d'une blancheur éclatante et son pas rapide donnait l'impression qu'il volait.

Arrivé à la hauteur du vieillard il stoppa net et Gandalf put sauter sur son dos d'un mouvement très souple et fluide.

_-Nous ne nous reverrons probablement pas avant bien longtemps, et je ne pourrais pas vous guider. Suivez la route selon votre coeur, mais surtout ne vous fiez à personne qui ne soit elfe ou nain. Les Hommes sont bien trop facilement corruptibles pour qu'on leur fasse confiance et bien des animaux sont dans le camps du Mal. Prenez garde, et quand vous aurez le Palantir rejoignez moi dans le Sud. Et surtout n'oubliez pas que de votre quête dépend le sort de beaucoup !_

Il se pencha alors sur Bregon qui était proche de lui et murmura quelques mots à son oreille. Puis il se courba sur sa monture et fit _A toi de jouer Gripoil !_

Le cheval hennit et s'élança dans le lointain, bifurquant vers le sud ouest. Rapidement il disparut avec sn cavalier.

Les membres du groupe se regardèrent alors et Dumaz résuma la pensée générale.

_Il est gonflé le vieux..._


	5. Chapter 5

Les cinq compagnons s'assirent en rond autour du feu de camps mourant. Ils demeurèrent silencieux, ruminants les paroles de Gandalf. Le nain avait rangé la carte qu'il ne pouvait lire dans l'obscurité, la nuit étant à présent bien avancée. La colline bruissait sous le vent et les milles petits bruits de la nuit comblaient le silence.

Vaniart se releva et s'étira pendant un instant.

_-Nous n'avons pas le choix_

Tous le regardèrent comme s'il venait d'annoncer un fait catastrophique. Ils savaient de quoi il voulait parler mais ne voulaient comprendre. Face à cette incompréhension bornée L'Humain insista.

_-Si nous voulons rentrer un jour chez nous, on doit faire ce que ce magicien nous demande. Faire un long voyage, trouver ce caillou qui aurait de la valeur et lui ramener au prix d'un voyage encore plus long..._

_-Tu oublies se suicider en fonçant dans un repaire de trolls, qui plus est pour trouver le plus fort et le plus gros d'entre eux, tout ça pour lui voler son bien le plus précieux ce qui ne le rendra pas bien joyeux..._éructa Bregon, l'air mauvais.

Vaniart soupira, mais préféra ne pas relever. Il connaissait son ami depuis longtemps à son échelle. Si il était aussi acerbe et agressif c'est qu'il détestait qu'on lui trace ses actes et sa route. Il se tourna vers le nain et le centaure, assis de l'autre côté du foyer. Le premier triturait nerveusement sa barbe et le second raclait l'herbe de son sabot.

_-Malheureusement _fit le nain de sa voix rocailleuse_, je crains que l'Humain n'est raison ami elfe. Nous ne savons pas où est passé le vieillard, le seul moyen de retrouver nos montagnes est de suivre ses instructions._

_-Je suis aussi d'accord. Et puis se battre contre des trolls, ça doit de la vraie aventure ! _S'empressa d'ajouter Chiron.

_-As tu seulement déjà vu un de ces être immondes ?_

_-Ehhhh bien, on m'a dit qu'ils étaient grands et forts, mais j'en sais pas plus._

Dumaz eut un petit rire sardonique qui en disait long sur son opinion des connaissances du semi-cheval. Il reprit son sérieux et regarda Bregon. Ce dernier fulminait encore mais il se reprit quand il se rendit compte que tout le monde le regardait.

_-En effet on n'a pas le choix _admit il avec un gros effort_, mais si ce satané sorcier tente encore de nous avoir, je peux jurer aux vents que je lui arracherai chaque poil de sa barbe !_

Comme s'ils l'avaient entendu, les vents se mirent à souffler encore plus fort sur le sommet de la colline. L'espace d'un instant la lune et les étoiles brillèrent plus fortement et ils purent voir l'elfe noir dans toute sa majesté, capuchon rabattu en arrière, les yeux brillants de milles éclats argentés lancés par des lames mortelles.

L'illusion finit aussi vite qu'elle avait débutée et ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois dans l'obscurité. En bas de la colline les lumières du village, bien que moins nombreuses qu'il y a quelques heures continuaient de les narguer par l'idée de confort qui leur était refusée.

_-Quoiqu'en dise ce Gandalf _murmura Vaniart avec une note de respect à l'énonciation du nom, _nous ne pouvons pas faire un si long voyage sans provisions ni matériels. Nous sommes équipés pour une campagne brève, non pour un si long périple.  
_

En effet hormis leur équipement porteur de mort et de désolation aucun des aventuriers n'avait pensé à amener tente ou couverture.

_-Il va donc nous falloir nous en procurer dans ce village. Pas le choix puisqu'il doit être le seul avant un bout de Battements._

_-Selon le vieux faut pas qu'on se fasse repérer à cause du canasson _rappela Dumaz

_-Je suis tout sauf..._

_-Le magicien a dit qu'il fallait que nous restions inconnus _fit Vaniart d'une voix plus forte, coupant court la dispute qui s'annonçait. _Alors moi je propose d'y aller cette nuit même et de se servir sans payer, le tout incognitos._

_-Mais c'est malhonnête !_ S'écria Chiron. _Ces... « Semis-Hommes » pourraient peut être nous les vendre !_

_-Pas question qu'on se fasse voir j'ai dit ! Et puis pour l'honnêteté t'en verras d'autres..._

_-Ouais, va pas monter sur tes grands chevaux _fit le nain en riant

_-Toi le nabot si tu continues tu vas te retrouver enfoncé plus profondément sous terre encore..._

_-J'aimerais bien voir ça espéc..._

_-CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX !_

Les deux antagonistes étaient à présent presque nez à nez, le centaure courbé sur le nain et semblaient capable d'en venir rapidement aux mains. Vaniart les sépara hâtivement.

_-Je vais pas vous jouer le coup du groupe solidaire qui doit s'aider et gna gna gna, mais vous pensez pas qu'on a plus de chance de réussir à cinq plutôt qu'à quatre ? On en a déjà assez comme ça avec un elfe noir et une pure dans le même gro...Où ils sont passés d'ailleurs ?_

Ils n'étaient plus que trois sur le sommet

Quelques minutes auparavant Bregon, sentant venir la dispute grâce à sa profonde connaissance des mœurs des deux races s'était éloigné d'une trentaine de ruis, pour finalement s'asseoir dans l'herbe. Il contempla les lumières dans le vallon qui s'éteignaient une à une. Parfois un rire d'ivrogne retentissait jusqu'à lui.

Il se sentait bien ainsi sous la nuit. Il avait besoin de faire le point. Bien qu'il se considérait comme un des êtres le plus intelligent sur ce monde, les événements avaient défilés un peu trop vite pour lui depuis hier. Ce magicien, la vision dans la pierre, le transport magique, et surtout cette elfe pure qui se retrouvait avec eux...Il la haïssait bien sûr, et pourtant ne pouvait s'empêcher de la plaindre.  
En une journée, elle avait tout perdu et...mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait ?

_-Nan mais ça va pas Bregon ? Tu ressentirai de la pitié maintenant ? _Fit il pour lui même.

Entendre sa voix le rasséréna, sensation qui disparut aussitôt quand une autre voix lui répondit.

_-Et pourquoi ne pas en ressentir ?_

Elle était là, juste derrière lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour le savoir. Le trouble de son esprit seul avait empêché ses sens de se rendre compte qu'elle approchait, mais à présent il la sentait plus qu'il ne la voyait.

_-Fout le camps toi..._

Pour toute réponse elle s'avança encore plus et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle illuminait la nuit malgré sa tenue terne. Même ces cheveux semblaient plus noirs que l'obscurité qui les surplombait. Ses yeux étaient posés droit devant elle sur un point perdu dans le lointain.

Tous les poils du corps de l'elfe noir se hérissèrent de mécontentement, réaction séculaire contre une telle présence. Il avait eu le temps d'apprendre à les maudire ses cousins si immaculés. Pourtant il ne fit pas un geste pour s'éloigner. Ce n'était pas à lui de bouger.

_-La nuit est belle. Et la lune est à son plus beau quartier. Voilà qui doit faire plaisir à un elfe noir non ?_

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un air ingénu et innocent qu'il savait faux. Elle n'était pas qu'une princesse idiote et futile, il le savait à présent. Elle venait de se trahir. Ou alors c'était fait tout à fait sciemment. Peu d'elfes pur s'intéressaient à leurs sombres cousins si ce n'est pour se battre contre eux. Et peu encore savaient que les elfes noirs rendaient un culte secret à la Lune. Et que leurs pouvoirs magiques étaient inopérants les nuits de pleine lune.

La lune au dessus d'eux était ronde et luisante.

Il se savait vulnérable sur le plan magique. Mais sa longue épée en croissant de lune était prête à jaillir dans son dos. Ce n'était cependant pas le moment de faire un impair et il ne broncha pas, décidé à faire comme si l'importance de la phrase lui avait échappé.

Calnya le fixa encore plus profondément. Elle se rapprocha soudainement et se pencha à son tour sur son oreille

_C'est une manie ou quoi cette nuit de me murmurer à l'oreille ? _Pensa Bregon, mal à l'aide

La voix était douce et fluide. Un son parfait qui l'aurai apaisé dans la bouche de n'importe qui d'autre. Mais venant d'une elfe pure elle avait ressemblée plus à un raclement de pas sur le gravier. Pourtant la surprise l'emporta quand elle parla

_-Vous portez un passé bien lourd, Prince..._

Le mot éveilla en lui des forces qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Une ancienne fureur le saisit à la gorge. Incapable et peu soucieux de se contrôler, Bregon envoya une de ses mains plus rapide que l'éclair en direction de l'elfette. Son corps n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce hormis un frisson qui l'avait secoué, mais les doigts avaient jaillis tel des serpents pour se lover autour de leur proie. La main serrai déjà le cou

_-Qu'as...tu...dis ? _

Il détachait chaque mot comme s'ils étaient douloureux. A l'autre bout de son bras, Calnya restait de marbre, malgré l'étau qui commençait à se resserrer. Ses yeux étaient à présent ternes et pénétrant. L'elfe noir était fou de rage, ses traits décomposés par la colère qui l'habitait. Cette fois il allait la tuer. La situation n'avait duré que trop longtemps à son goût, et si en plus elle connaissait son passé...

Il serrait pour tuer. D'une main. Seul sa tête et son bras gauche avaient bougés, et cela lui suffirai amplement pour lui tordre le cou.

Quand Calnya changea de stratégie...

_Alae ! _Hurla t'elle, le regard planté dans celui de Bregon

Une lumière blanche apparut de nulle part effleura la main meurtrière. L'elfe grogna de douleur, mais tint bon. La peau de sa main changea de couleur, devint blanche pâle pendant qu'il se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas hurler sa souffrance. Sa tête parti en arrière et il ferma les yeux, la lèvre supérieure en sang vers les étoiles.

La douleur était insoutenable et il ne savait pas comment il faisait pour ne pas hurler. Tout lui dictait d'arrêter, de lâcher l'elfette, mais dans un réflexe inconscient il refusait de desserrer l'étreinte.

Calnya, au début souriante, avait perdue le sourire face à la tournure des événements. Alors que le plus robuste des hommes aurai déjà lâché prise sous la douleur causée par le sortilège, celui ci continuait de lui serrer le cou. Déjà elle suffoquait et sa vue se troublait.

Soudainement les doigts relâchèrent leur proie. La main tomba à terre et le rai de lumière disparut. Bregon avait abandonné la lutte et haletait à côté d'elle, se tenant sa main encore blanche. Calnya toussa vigoureusement, son souffle peina quelques instants à retrouver le chemin de ses poumons. Ils étaient tous les deux incapables du moindre mouvement.

_-Tu..es...douée petite. Mais ne...pense pas que...cela te sauvera la vie longtemps. Bégaya_ Bregon.

Il souffrait encore énormément. Mais il avait surtout été blessé dans son orgueil, même si sa défaite était surtout due à l'impossibilité de faire appel à ses pouvoirs.

_-Je ne...voulais pas...ce n'était pas... _haleta Calnya, allongée dans l'herbe

_-Un mot de ça....à quiconque...et tu regretteras de ne pas être morte maintenant..._

Bregon, bien que diminué physiquement par la magie elfique, réussit à se relever. L'ombre de la colère était passée pour laisser la place à une haine froide et objective. Il passa sa main sous son vêtement et en sortit une dague à la poignée ornée d'un serpent lové sur lui même. S'appuyant sur son bras valide il rampa vers la jeune femme, toujours étendue. Il leva l'arme au dessus d'elle et la planta juste à côté de son cou. Mais craignant une résurgence de la magie il ne la toucha pas.

_-Maintenant...comment sais tu ?_

_-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler_

_-Tu mens sale garce et..._

_-CALNYA ! BREGON !_

La voix puissante de Vaniart retentit et coupa court l'elfe dans sa tirade. Il roula sur lui même et malgré sa grande lassitude se remit debout. Son ami courait vers eux, dévalant la colline sur la faible distance, suivi par le centaure et le nain.

_-Que s'est il passé ? Nous avons vu de la lumière jaillir._

Il ne dit pas un mot en arrivant près d'eux, se contentant d'observer Calnya assise par terre, regardant fixement le sol et Bregon fier et hautain, bien que dissimulant une main dans son dos. Il se doutait facilement qu'ils n'étaient pas restés simplement à admirer les étoiles.

_-Mais rien, rien du tout mon cher Vann _déclara Bregon en reprenant son sourire

Vaniart s'approcha de la jeune femme, et la releva doucement. Ses traits tirés étaient ceux d'un être blessé et traqué, mais elle cacha vite ses émotions et afficha elle aussi un visage décontracté. Il soupira. Aucun des deux ne diraient quoi que ce soit.

_-Cela ne peut durer. Tu ne peux pas nous accompagner. Nous allons te conduire chez ces semis hommes où tu nous attendras le temps de finir ce boulot._

_-Elle vient avec nous._

Les mots étaient froids et dur comme l'acier et ne souffraient aucune contestation. Et pire encore ils venaient de Bregon.

_-Il n'en ai pas question ! _Fit Vaniart, élevant la voix, bien décidé cette fois à ne pas le laisser faire. _On a déjà vu ce que ça donnait entre vous deux. De plus elle ne nous serait d'aucune utilité en combat _lui murmura t'il.

_-Mon pauvre ami...tu te donnes le beau rôle de négociateur, bien propre sur lui, et qui règle les problèmes facilement...interroges toi plutôt sur le pourquoi de cette envie de la protéger. Tous les deux nous connaissons la réponse. Maintenant ça suffit, pour apaiser tes craintes sache qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. Et elle sait fort bien manier la magie de combat selon moi._

Ses yeux étincelaient pendant qu'il prononçait ces derniers mots, mais il fit un effort pour le camoufler de son mieux . L'Humain le fixa suspicieusement, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire dans une muette lutte de regards.

_-Puisque l'affaire est réglée, pourquoi ne pas aller faire nos courses ? _Gronda Dumaz en les interrompant. _Pour ma part je n'ai nul besoin de quoi que ce soit, étant infiniment plus résistant comme tous les Nains, mais il me semble que certaines auraient besoin d'un tapis de selle._

La boutade ne fit rire que lui et sa barbe cessa de tressauter sous le rire quelques instants après, devant les mines exaspérées de ses compagnons. Marmonnant quelque chose à propos de l'absence d'humour il se mit en devoir de massacrer quelques brins d'herbes à coups de pieds.

Vaniart se détourna de Bregon et prit implicitement la tête du groupe. Ils dévalèrent doucement ce qui restait de la colline pour se réfugier sous une grande haie qui entourait un jardin.

L'Elfe noir, encore songeur des événements avait cessé de réfléchir pour n'être plus qu'action. Souplesse et fluidité, chasseur et guerrier. Œuvre de Mort s'il le fallait. On sentait une grande tension l'abandonner. Il était dans son élément naturel.

Le Centaure avait sortit des petits vêtements de tissu qu'il s'enroula autour des sabots, à moitié couché dans l'herbe. De toute évidence ces espèces de gants lui permettait d'être bien plus silencieux. Il vérifia que les lames le long de son corps sortaient sans un bruit de leur fourreau.

Le Nain avait noué sa barbe tressée par un grand fil afin qu'elle ne le gêne point dans ses mouvements. Il saisit aussi une amulette sur un de ses colliers et murmura quelques mots en sa langue. Des runes s'allumèrent sur la pierre et il parut satisfait.

L'Elfette se contenta d'ajuster sa tunique pour mieux courir. Ses lèvres remuaient alors qu'elle chuchotait une faible mélopée. Elle n'avait aucune arme et n'en désirait apparemment pas.

L'Humain rabattit son capuchon sur sa tête, se confondant presque avec la végétation à présent. Une sensation de puissance émanait de lui, tel un taureau qui se préparait à charger. Cependant lui était bien plus intelligent qu'une de ces stupides bêtes à corne. Il prépara son arme fétiche qu'il avait auparavant. Une petite arbalète se rechargeant bien plus vite qu'un appareil normal. En effet il lui suffisait de tirer fortement sur la corde pour l'amener à sa position au lieu de tourner une petite manivelle. Seul sa force lui permettait cet manœuvre.

Sur un geste de Vaniart ils contournèrent la haie pour arriver dans un grand jardin. Les fleurs poussaient en rangs droits, les herbes étaient taillées nettes et tout respirait la tranquillité et l'opulence. En temps normal Bregon et Vaniart se seraient dit qu'ils avaient fait une bonne prise, un tel jardin étant toujours signe d'une maison bourgeoise juste derrière.

Sauf que là, non seulement ils ne connaissaient pas le terrain du tout, mais en plus il n'y avait pas de maison ! Juste une butte de terre sur lequel un gazon faisait ondoyer ses brins d'herbe sous le vent. Mais ce qui acheva de les décontenancer, ce fut de distinguer une porte ronde et plusieurs fenêtres découpant la butte.

Bregon et Chiron surveillèrent les arrières du groupe pendant que les trois autres s'approchèrent de ce qui se révéla être une maison troglodyte. Ils se penchèrent précautionneusement à la fenêtre et l'intérieur leur semblait être propre et confortable malgré l'obscurité. Encore surpris par l'apparence peu commune de la maison, Vaniart décida de pourtant continuer leur plan: trouver des couvertures et surtout des vivres. Il s'approcha en tâtonnant de la porte dont la serrure dépassait ses capacités d'ouverture silencieuse. Perplexe sur la manière de s'y prendre il appela Bregon d'un geste impérieux de la main, mais ce fut Dumaz qui résolut le problème. Comprenant ce qui se passait il prit une petite fiole à l'intérieur de ses vêtements et en répandit une petite quantité sur le mécanisme. Le métal se mit à fondre en grésillant.

Bregon et Vaniart étaient impressionnés, car bien que connaissant les acides des maîtres nains pour polir les roches, ils n'avaient jamais pu s'en procurer tant le secret qui les entourait était bien gardé. La porte s'ouvrit ensuite d'une simple poussée et ils entrèrent dans la maison endormie.

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans un petit vestibule dont partait trois couloirs ovales. Les ténèbres étaient repoussées en quelques endroits par des lampes qu'on avait oublié d'allumer. Mais le plus important pour eux à l'instant présent était la faible hauteur du plafond. En effet seul Dumaz se tenait debout à son aise, les autres devaient être courbés. Quant à Chiron, c'était encore pire pour lui qui ne pouvait se pencher comme il voulait.

D'un commun accord Chiron ressortit monter la garde avec Vaniart pendant que les deux elfes et le nain, qui avaient une meilleure vision nocturne que leurs deux compagnons exploreraient la maison. L'Humain hésita à laisser l'elfette seule, mais finalement ils n'eurent pas le choix, le temps pressait leurs actions. Chacun des trois cambrioleurs emprunta donc un couloir.

Dumaz, dans le premier, arriva à un grand salon où une longue et grande table trônait devant une cheminée. Une salle à manger confortable et tranquille. Mais le nain n'avait que mépris pour ces murs de bois, et bien qu'il soit sous terre la présence de roc taillé à ses côtés lui manquait. Mais après tout des personnes qui semblaient si petits et qui vivaient sous terre ne pouvait manquer d'avoir des mines eux aussi !

Il parvint dans un autre couloir qui le mena à une autre pièce qui se révéla être une grande cuisine. Il se demanda combien de «semis hommes» vivaient ici car elle paraissait faite pour une cinquantaine de nain ou une centaine d'hommes. Il ouvrit sans un bruit les placards qui étaient juste à sa hauteur, pour remplir plusieurs sacs de nourriture odorante. IL choisit parmi les mets les moins périssables: fruits secs, jambons, conserves de viande, pain bien enveloppé...

Il pu emplir ainsi plusieurs sacs, l'équivalent de trois semaines en se rationnant un peu. Faisant ensuite demi tour, son but atteint, il revint au vestibule.

Calnya s'était engagée dans le couloir du milieu sans hésitation, y voyant aussi clair qu'en plein jour grâce à sa nyctalopie toute elfique. Elle put ainsi éviter les meubles dans le passage, même si elle devait marcher légèrement courbée, et arriver dans une grande pièce où bien des placards étaient alignés le long des murs. Une petite porte donnait sur un autre jardin, et d'innombrables outils jonchaient le sol ou étaient rangés dans des boites un peu partout. C'était une simple remise et il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait rien à en tirer. Elle allait rebrousser chemin quand un panier empli de fruits et de légumes attira son regard. S'il n'était pas possible de s'en servir comme provisions pour un long voyage ils pourraient tout de même en faire leur repas quelques jours. Elle les déposa dans son sac et après une dernière inspection quitta la pièce pour son point de départ. L'elfette remarqua au dernier moment des lampes à huiles accrochées au mur. Elle s'en saisit et repartit par le couloir obscur.

Bregon de con côté, progressant courbé lui aussi, avait atteint après quelques coudes du couloir un grand espace couvert de moquette que sa vision aiguisée reconnut comme étant un salon. Des fauteuils bien trop petits pour sa grande taille entouraient une cheminée où un reste de feu tardait à s'éteindre.

Donc la maison était bien habitée, et ses locataires étaient soit partis soit endormis à présent. Quelques étagères couvertes de bibelots inutiles égayaient la pièce et un bureau minuscule et couvert de papiers se situait dans un coin. A priori rien à en tirer en conclut l'elfe noir après avoir constaté qu'il s'agissait d'une écriture inconnue.

Mais un petit couloir repartait de la pièce et se finissait par une porte d'un jaune moutarde. Le cambrioleur posa doucement son oreille allongée sur le bois de l'huis et entendit ronfler. Chambre à coucher. Donc vêtements et couvertures. Surtout les couvertures d'ailleurs, le linge étant certainement bien trop petits pour eux. Il poussa lentement la porte en évitant qu'elle ne grince. Tous ses sens étaient prêts à répondre à n'importe quelle situation. Le magicien leur avait peut être déconseillé de venir en ces lieux à cause du danger que représentait les semis-hommes. Ils devaient être dans ce cas puissants et terribles pour faire peur à un homme capable de transporter cinq personnes sur des centaines de battements. Bregon s'introduisit dans la chambre, dague à la main, guettant le danger.

Mais tout ce qu'il y avait, c'était un grand lit où deux petits êtres dormaient profondément. Leurs visages étaient grassouillets et respiraient l'honnêteté et la confiance, et le lourd sommeil qui les agitait se serait accommodé du pire des boucans. Rassuré par cette tranquillité, Bregon se mit en devoir de fouiller minutieusement les armoires de la pièce.

Il découvrit en quelques minutes plusieurs pièces d'étoffe qui serviraient de couchage pour la nuit, ainsi que des lambeaux de tissu, sans doute pour des travaux de coutures, mais qui leur seraient utiles pour la confection de torches. En espérant que les autres aient trouvé le reste, il rebroussa chemin.

Les trois compagnons se retrouvèrent au vestibule, leurs sacs plus ou moins remplis, et quittèrent la maison en refermant la porte du mieux qu'ils purent. Rejoignant Chiron et Vaniart, ils se cachèrent à nouveau derrière la haie et étalèrent dans l'herbe ce qu'ils avaient trouvés. Seul le centaure n'appréciait pas le vol.

_-Eh bien quelle aventure périlleuse ! _railla Bregon, rompant ainsi le silence

_-Et quels ennemis dignes de ma hache _continua le nain sur le même ton

_-Mettons nous en route sans tarder, ça permettra d'arriver plus vite au danger mortel que certains semblent adorer..._

A la remarque de l'Humain tous parurent enfin réaliser ce qui allait se passer. Ils allaient voyager dans un pays hostile et surtout inconnu, se fiant à une carte peu précise donnée par un vieillard qui semblait au bord de la folie douce. Chacun avait connu mieux comme travail de mercenaire.

Soudain quelque chose sembla bouger dans l'air. Comme si celui ci se figeait, devenait plus dense. Et tous ressentirent un grand trouble dans leurs cœurs. Ils ne dirent plus un mot, cherchant la cause du malaise. La peur s'infiltrait lentement dans les esprits, le doute et la panique en naquirent, tels des oiseaux de proies choisissant leurs crânes pour aires. Calnya la découvrit en première.

Une ombre se tenait là, à quelques dizaine de pas d'eux.

C'était une ombre plus noire et plus ténébreuse encore que la nuit qui l'entourait, comme un rejeton des noirceurs de l'âme d'un démon. Sa forme évoquait un être de chair de grande taille mais elle semblait plus vaporeuse que palpable. Elle se tenait là, immobile, le regard fixé sur eux, un coursier noir derrière elle. Et l'espace d'un instant le groupe crut voir de sombres tentacules partir d'elle pour les attaquer mentalement. Ils se redressèrent au plus vite, chacun tirant son arme, mortifié de ne pas l'avoir sentit arriver auparavant. Mais l'attaque psychique que la créature avait lancée étaient amplement plus puissante que leur volonté.

Dumaz s'écroula le premier, lâchant sa hache comme si elle le brûlait. Chiron tomba à genoux, sanglotant éperdument sur des peurs que l'ombre avait éveillées en lui. Vaniart résista plus longtemps, luttant pour garder sa longue épée à la main. Il dû finalement la lancer par terre, et le front en feu et l'esprit en proie à la peur, il utilisa ses dernières forces pour saisir son arbalète et décocher un trait dans la direction de l'ennemi. Mais soit que par une puissante magie le trait fut détourné soit qu'il ne puisse lui faire aucun mal, l'ombre ne sembla pas affectée. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas, se repaissant de l'effroi provoqué.

Calnya demeurait toujours debout, car malgré son jeune âge elle était une dame elfe de grande lignée, et les Premiers Nés avaient le pouvoir de lutter contre les artifices maléfiques. Désormais toute l'attaque était pointée sur elle, et la lutte était acharnée.

Bregon de son côté n'avait pas bougé, ne sortant même pas son arme. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait pour ses compagnons. L'elfe noir ne ressentait nul peur, nul tristesse infinie. Il avait fait sienne depuis trop longtemps ces armes pour en être à présent affecté. Et les coups de boutoirs des attaques trouvaient devant elles porte ouverte, et le renforçait encore plus. Il était à présent bien plus puissant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, fortifié par la magie sombre.

Alors que Calnya était sur le point de céder l'ombre se rendit compte de la présence de ce nouvel ennemi qui absorbait la magie. Elle l'avait prit au début pour quelque chose d'inoffensif, ne pouvant être détruit par la magie, mais à présent elle constatait la force de l'elfe noir. L'étau autour de l'esprit de l'elfette céda et il tourna toutes ses forces en un ultime assaut sur son dernier ennemi vaillant. Mais Bregon ouvrit grand son esprit, accueillant la puissance de cette magie comme un nouveau pouvoir inconnu et exaltant. Il ressentit tout d'un coup une grande peur, mais qui n'était pas la sienne. L'ennemi craignait cet être si puissant, et qu'il ne parvenait pas à abattre.

Il fit volte face dans un grand froissement de cape et sauta sur son cheval. Un cri déchira l'air, et il repartit à brides abattues, semant la peur et le désespoir derrière lui. Un à un ses compagnons se relevèrent en se tenant la tête.

_-Ryan tout puissant, c'était quoi ce truc ? _marmonna Vaniart.

Sa force et sa puissance physique n'avaient servie à rien, et cela lui glaçait le sang. Il évitait habituellement les embrouilles sur la magie, se sachant aucunement de taille à interférer dans ce domaine.

_-Chez nous un tel mal de crâne on appelle ça le mal des cheveux, et ça survient généralement après une fête... _lâcha Dumaz d'une élocution difficile.

Mais Calnya de son côté était d'humeur à tout sauf plaisanter. Elle n'avait rien raté de la scène, parvenant à rester consciente une fois que les attaques contre elle avaient cessées. Bregon se tenait debout et regardait dans la direction où l'ombre avait filée. Il se sentait bien, bien mieux qu'il n'avait jamais été.

_-Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais "ça" nous détestait dirait on. Et "ça" reviendra..._

En se retournant il croisa le regard de l'elfette, et un imperceptible éclat du regard la fit reculer d'effroi. Elle avait eu l'impression fugace que l'ombre avait pris un corps et se trouvait devant elle. Bregon, conscient et apparemment heureux de ce trouble passa devant elle en murmurant:

_-Un nouveau secret que tu vas garder pour éviter un trépas sanglant...._

Ceux qui avaient cédés sous la force psychique de leur ennemi reprenaient doucement leurs esprit et leurs armes tombées à terre, quand de grands cris se firent entendre.

_-L'alarme a été donnée messieurs, les "semis-hommes" ne sont pas sourds. Il va nous falloir filer... _S'écria l'elfe noir.

_...comme des voleurs_ conclut il pour lui même. La soirée avait été riche en enseignement, et il était revigoré, comme par magie aurait il dit normalement.

Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire tandis qu'ils fuyaient les torches qui s'allumaient dans le bourg, s'enfonçant dans l'ombre, vers le sud.


	6. Chapter 6

La nuit était paisible. Noire, illuminée par quelques étoiles, et surplombée par l'astre lunaire. La population nocturne du petit bois pouvait enfin s'en donner à cœur joie. Les différents petits habitants purent sortir de leurs cachettes, pour s'adonner à des activités normales tel que la recherche de quelque nourriture, l'aménagement de leur abris ou encore la séduction d'une femelle avenante. Les crapauds coassaient, les chouettes hululaient et les loups hurlaient à la pleine lune. Tout ce petit monde allaient au mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, et c'est à ce moment que l'on est en droit de se demander s'il est pertinent de s'intéresser à eux. Eh bien non, pas du tout. C'est pourquoi nous faisons un petit saut dans l'espace de quelques battements de Dragon pour retrouver nos héros courant à travers champs.

Chiron le centaure arrivait en premier, foulant des sabots les blés mûrs d'une belle couleur dorée. Grise plutôt dans la nuit. Dans son sillon, suivait Bregon, qu'un observateur attentif n'aurait remarqué qu'au moment où il aurait tranché la gorge du curieux. Son équipement était déjà d'une teinte sombre, mais lui même n'était rien de plus qu'une ombre. Son précédent combat avec un Nazgûl -dont il ignorait le nom- avait tant ramené le côté sombre à la surface de son être qu'il était à présent aussi proche des ténèbres que son ennemi. Ce Mal s'était infiltré en son coeur, ou plutôt s'était réveillé. Il avait toujours été présent. Et à la différence d'un elfe normal, qui, attaqué par telle corruption l'aurait combattu de tout son être avant d'y succomber, Bregon s'en nourrissait, s'en délectait même. Il irradiait le Mal à des lieux à la ronde et la nature semblait presque se flétrir à son approche. Sous sa capuche un sourire était dessiné, et les yeux décryptant le sol devant lui contenaient une lueur d'euphorie non déguisée.

Ensuite venait Dumaz qui suivait sans chercher à savoir leur direction, sa petite taille propre à son peuple ne lui permettant pas de voir au dessus des blés. Il peinait à garder un souffle régulier, et dans ses mains la hache de combat tremblait. Ses yeux à lui étaient encore emplis de peur, et seul ce sentiment aigu lui donnait cette force de continuer telle course. Calnya était sur ses talons. L'expression de son visage était impassible et énigmatique, cachant ses véritables pensées comme seul les elfes savent le faire.

A faible distance arrivait Vaniart. L'Humain, à peine remis de sa confrontation avec l'Ombre courait mécaniquement, dans ses grandes foulées habituelles. Il clôturait la marche, et de temps à autre se retournait dans un grand bruissement de manteau pour vérifier que nul ne les suivait, l'arbalète à la main pour le cas contraire.

Ils fuyaient depuis près d'une heure à ce rythme quand Chiron avisa un bosquet touffu. S'y engouffrant à travers les ronces avec ses camarades derrière lui, il découvrit une minuscule clairière entourée d'arbres, totalement close au monde extérieur. Là ils purent reprendre leur souffle pour certains, et guetter d'éventuels poursuivants pour d'autres

_-Nulle trace des semis hommes_ murmura Vaniart à Bregon qui le rejoignait à la lisière.

Ils échangèrent un regard. La longue course n'avait pas eu pour but de semer de si petits êtres, qui de plus ne paraissaient pas être des foudres de guerre, mais plutôt d'échapper à la créature mystérieuse. Et ils le savaient fort bien.

Vaniart se retourna vers la petite compagnie.

_-Bon, personne à l'horizon. Interdiction de faire du feu ou de s'éloigner bien entendu. Et pas besoin de vous rappeler que faire du bruit est formellement déconseillé._

La boutade ne fit rire personne. Apparemment le nain, le centaure et les deux elfes avaient perdus leur humour en route. Vaniart même était trop remué pour faire quoi ce que soit. Ils s'assirent en cercle. Bregon souriait, seul à manifester de la joie dans la morosité générale, mais même ce sourire semblait fait uniquement pour clore encore plus sa bouche.

_-Inutile de parler plus longtemps de ce qui s'est passé mes amis. Ce monstre était trop fort pour nos armes, mais nous sommes à présent à l'abri et ne sommes pas prêt de le revoir. De plus certains d'entre nous saurons le sentir arriver._

Après un petit regard à Calnya, Vaniart enchaîna, ne tenant aucun compte du nain qui murmura qu'il n'était pas son ami.

_-Nous allons passer la nuit ici, ou ce qu'il en reste. Demain aux premières lueurs, nous partons pour le sud est. Bregon, pourrais tu identifier la direction à prendre avec les étoiles ? Il me semble que c'est le seul moyen que nous ayons à notre disposition pour retrouver la fameuse route._

Silence obstiné. Chacun gardait à l'esprit les sentiments confus mêlant toute la noirceur dont un esprit du Mal était capable de les accabler. Bregon se dirigea vers l'arbre le plus proche, et en trois mouvements rapides se retrouva à sa cime, tâchant de retrouver son chemin. Calnya entreprit, aidée en cela par le nain, d'étaler à terre leurs prises pour trier. Ils distribuèrent les couvertures. On plaça aussi la nourriture dans les sacs. Les légumes et fruits de l'elfette furent abandonnés du fait de leur nature périssable, et ce sans que le nain ne fasse une remarque acerbe sur la Nature, les petits oiseaux et le goût immodéré des Oreilles Pointues pour le vert, démontrant ainsi son état de choc profond. Les lampes étaient trop lourdes, aussi on ne prit que leurs réserves d'huiles, souvent utiles pour confectionner des torches

Bregon ne revenait pas. L'Humain conseilla à ses compagnons de prendre quelque repos si cela leur était possible et partit s'embusquer aux premiers arbres pour monter la garde.

La nuit était à présent déclinante, mais il préférait attendre les premières lueurs de l'aube pour bouger, malgré le danger. Chacun avait besoin de sommeil.

Alors que Vaniart fatiguait ses yeux sur la campagne environnante, une silhouette vint le rejoindre. Calnya, emmitouflée dans sa couverture s'assit à côté de lui sous l'arbre. Elle contempla un instant les étoiles avant de parler.

_-Il est parti n'est ce pas ?_

_-...._

_-Il lui fallait trouver un lieu propice pour rendre son culte à l'astre nocturne, perpétrer sans doute quelque sacrifice, recouvrer ses maléfiques pouvoirs et..._

_-Si tu es si bien renseignée sur les Elfes Sombres, tu devrais savoir qu'ils sont susceptibles _grogna Vaniart.

Il abaissa ses yeux sur la jeune femme et toute mauvaise humeur fut dissipée. Il lui en avait voulu de lui cacher des événements de la soirée, mais à présent, face à ses deux grands yeux noisettes et son air angélique il était incapable de se souvenir de sa rancoeur. Vaguement conscient qu'il se faisait avoir, il l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre son flanc. Le grand guerrier qui avait occis un nombre incalculable de créatures, néfastes comme honorables, gardait l'elfette pour la réchauffer dans la brume matinale. Calnya ne dit rien, se blottissant contre lui un peu plus, et nul ne vit le fin sourire que cachait sa chevelure abondante.

_-Sont ils pas mignons ces deux là ?_

La voix venait de la clairière derrière eux. Bregon se tenait là, tranquillement adossé à un arbre, les narguant du regard.

_-Ravi que tu sois rentré. Tu as pu faire ce que tu voulais ?_

_-Oh non mon ami. Cette fois, nul besoin de me ressourcer. J'ai eu droit à une...petite aide pour mes pouvoirs ce soir. Et je me sens bien mieux. _

Bregon sourit. Il avait profité de son escapade pour calmer les forces ténébreuses qui s'agitaient en lui, et une vague de pouvoir le portait au plus haut de ces capacités. D'aspect semblable, il était pourtant bien différent. Il fit un petit geste de la main à son ami, le priant à un conciliabule un peu plus loin. L'Humain s'ébranla dans un cliquetis de sa cotte de maille et le rejoignit un peu plus loin, pendant que Calnya observait à nouveau les cieux.

_-Écoute, si tu veux me parler de ce qui s'est passé quand je n'étais pas là, tu aurais pu le faire devant elle_ commença Vaniart, prévenant.

_-Qui ça ?_

_-Calnya. _

_-....?_

_-Elle._

_-Ah l'elfe ! Elle s'appelle comme ça maintenant ? _s'exclama Bregon, faisant mine de s'en désintéresser. _J'ai bien plus important à faire que me préoccuper de cette engeance. J'ai bien réfléchis, et je pense que les données du problème ont changées._

_-Quel problème ?_

_-La quête ! Ou ce qui y ressemble._

_-Ahhh oui. Le Palantir. Les forces du Mal. La fin du monde. Tout ça..._

_-Tu es désespérant mon pauvre ami. Dire qu'il parait que c'est toi le chef du groupe. Encore heureux que je ne t'obéisse pas. Bon. En attendant avec ces cavaliers..._

_-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'ils sont plusieurs ? Tu as pu entrer dans l'esprit de celui qui nous a mis à terre, et tu lui as extorqué des renseignements sur sa mission, sa nature, leur nombre et leur maître par la simple force de ton esprit ?_

_-...Ou alors j'en ai croisé deux qui chevauchaient ensemble il y a un quart d'heure à une centaine de ruis d'ici. C'est au choix._

_-..._

_-Toujours est il que je pense que suivre la route comme nous a dit le grand père._

_-Le Magicien !_

_-Si tu veux. Donc c'est pourquoi je propose de ne pas suivre la route, bien trop dangereuse car exposée, mais plutôt de couper plein est. Regarde la carte. Le trajet conseillé par le vieux -bon le Magicien si tu y tiens- nous fait faire un détour très important_

_-Certes, mais il a craint, et à juste titre, que nous puissions nous perdre dans une contrée dont nous ignorons tout._

_-Tu parles, on va se faire une petite randonnée dans la nature, ça doit pas être bien différent de chez nous. On part sud-est, on fait un crochet vers la ville là, regarde, Bree, et on continue plein est._

_-Et les semis-hommes ? Selon Gandalf ils sont présents tout le long de la route. Et on ne peut se permettre de les côtoyer, surtout après cette nuit._

_-Il nous suffit de suivre la route à quelques lieux, on évite les habitations et les ennemis. On se fond dans la nature, comme on l'a fait si souvent._

_-Sauf que comme tu l'as fait remarqué, les données du problème ont changés._

Vaniart désigna d'un mouvement de tête les autres membres de la compagnie.

_-Eux ne seront pas aussi silencieux que nous._

_-Les abandonner avant d'affronter un danger non mesuré serait stupide._

_-On en revient au même point._

_-Dans ce cas voyageons sur une grande route, bien exposés à la vue de tous, avec un boucan alertant les aveugles ! Super idée._

_-Il existe bien un compromis. Ne suivons pas la route dans un premier temps, partons plein est comme tu l'as dit. Quand nous arriverons à cette rivière, le Brandevin, nous la descendons jusqu'à retrouver la route. A partir de ce moment si nous n'avons toujours pas eu d'indices sur la présence de Cavaliers Noirs, nous pourrons emprunter la route comme prévu._

_-....tu sais que je commence à penser que tu mérites vraiment d'être le chef ? Un peu plus et je te félicitais _railla l'elfe noir

_-Ça serait bien une première. Bon tu prends la suite de la garde ?_

_-Oui...chef !_

Rire discret se perdant dans la noirceur de la nuit. _Il ne changera jamais _pensa Vaniart en se roulant en boule dans sa couverture après s'être assuré du voisinage de l'elfette qui s'était couchée pendant leur conversation.

Trois heures plus tard à peine, Bregon se fit un plaisir de les éveiller en les secouant vigoureusement, tempérant leur mauvaise humeur bien naturelle et matinale par un doigt dressé devant la bouche, leur rappelant qu'on était pas à l'auberge. Seul Calnya eut droit à un coup de pied bien placé.

Le temps était propice à la marche, avec un ciel dégagé et ensoleillé, ainsi qu'un petit vent rafraîchissant qui caressait les âmes et les corps. A perte de vue devant eux s'étalaient des champs de diverses couleurs. Personne à l'horizon. Ils prirent la direction qu'indiquait Bregon, fort de son observation nocturne.

Quelques heures de marche eurent raison de leurs peurs. Aucun ennemi ne les avait assailli, qu'il soit encapuchonné de noir ou de petite taille. Ils progressaient rapidement au milieu du paysage champêtre, et seul Dumaz était encore d'humeur sombre quand ils firent une pause vers le paroxysme de la journée. Comme tous les nains, le pessimisme était une seconde nature pour lui. La journée s'acheva tranquillement. Les champs avaient cédé la place à une plaine nue clairsemée d'arbres. Ils avaient donc quitté la contrée des petits êtres, et aucun n'en semblait fâché le moins du monde. Ce pays que ses habitants nommaient Comté, était d'ordinaire des plus paisible au monde. Vaniart, Bregon et leurs compagnons eurent juste le malheur d'arriver en temps de trouble. Toujours sans le savoir ils étaient entrés dans ce que les Hobbits appelaient Le Quartier Sud, plus au sud du Pays de Touque où ils avaient exercés leur dons de cambrioleurs et de fuyards.

Ils firent halte et dormirent dans un repli du terrain, mangeant silencieusement du menu gibier que l'on avait chassé au cours de l'étape. Une certaine routine s'était installée pour la marche: Chiron caracolait fièrement en tête, méprisant les avertissements de prudence de Bregon, rutilant dans sa demi armure et surtout visible à des lieux à la ronde. Fataliste, l'elfe noir s'était dit qu'en cas d'embuscade ennemie les archers, myopes ou pas, prendraient le centaure pour cible plutôt que lui.

Vaniart suivait, examinant la piste quand il y en avait une, couvrant la zone de regards circulaires pour débusquer un espion, la main continuellement posée près de la garde d'une des armes qu'il portait sur lui. Tout d'un chef. Bregon qui marchait sur ses talons riait sous cape de ce comportement pour le moment inutile, même s'il était fier de le voir appliquer ce qu'il lui avait appris. Mais ça, il préférerait se faire arracher la langue que de l'admettre.

Calnya conversait parfois avec Dumaz, ce dernier se révélant un excellent interlocuteur quand il ne bougonnait pas dans son scepticisme habituel.

Pour le moment ils ressemblaient plus à un pique nique qui s'était égaré dans un monde inconnu, mais cette insouciance permettait au groupe d'avancer rapidement. Et quand la nuit avait commencée à abaisser son lourd manteau, la proposition d'un bivouac accueillit l'adhésion unanime des voyageurs, moins une voix cependant car le nain persistait à dire qu'il n'était pas fatigué. Petit, mais fier.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent dans ce calme inquiétant dont on dit qu'il précède la tempête. L'humeur était au beau fixe et même le nain se déridait quelque peu. La nature autour d'eux se fit plus sauvage sans toutefois se départir de cette impression de calme et de paix. Ils ne voyaient nulle part la marque du chaos dont avait parlé Gandalf, hormis la sensation irritante d'être observée que ressentit à maint reprises Bregon, sans en parler à ses compagnons.

Trois jours s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans aucun accident, ponctués de quelques chansons ou récits, et bien sûr d'interminables tours de garde la nuit, la peur de retrouver un Cavalier Noir gardant éveillée la sentinelle. Ils atteignirent une petite rivière qu'on identifia comme étant la « Rivière de la Comté » selon la carte de Gandalf. Pouvoir mettre un nom sur le cours d'eau fit naître un sentiment d'euphorie en eux, une impression d'enfin savoir où ils étaient, et surtout où ils allaient. Moment fugace car Bregon doucha bien vite leurs illusions en leur rappelant que la carte était bien moins précise dès qu'il s'agissait de terres sauvages et quasi inconnues, comme celles où ils devaient aller par exemple.

Ils suivirent la rivière vers l'aval sur quelques ruis, et bientôt elle bifurqua vers l'est. Ils devaient la suivre encore un peu avant de l'abandonner afin de poursuivre droit devant eux et trouver le Brandevin. Pour le moment les gourdes étaient pleines, les estomacs remplis, et les compagnons guillerets. Seul Bregon se débattait encore avec cette paranoïa lancinante.

Le cours d'eau fit alors un coude à travers un petit marais, avant de reprendre sa direction d'origine après quelques lieux. Le groupe pu voir alors que la nuit tombait un village de pêcheur sur pilotis sur la berge, encerclé de tous côtés par les marais.

_-Une petite pause ne serait elle point la bienvenue ? _

_-Si fait mon cher ami Chiron _répondit aussitôt Vaniart, empêchant le nain de rétorquer quelque sarcasme. _Nous en profiterons aussi pour acheter quelques provision, et le tout honnêtement cette fois_

_-Comme si on était pas déjà assez chargés ! _Marmonna Dumaz de sa voix rocailleuse.

Bregon de son côté n'avait pas relevé l'ironie flottant dans la voix de l'Humain. Les huttes qui formaient ce qu'on aurait pu appeler un village lui semblaient peu naturelles. Une atmosphère lourde s'en dégageait, d'oppression et de malveillance. Ils firent leur entrée dans la bourgade au seul son des sabots des chevaux frappant la terre battue. Personne. Pas une torche dans l'obscurité naissante.

_-Les Hommes ont l'habitude d'abandonner maisons et biens en certaines occasions ? _Demanda Dumaz, en ouvrant précautionneusement la porte d'une des cahutes, constatant l'absence totale d'habitant.

_-Pas à moins qu'il n'y ait quelque dang... On décampe ! _Hurla Vaniart, pris d'une soudaine intuition.

Ils se mirent à courir vers l'autre sortie du village. Vaniart avait sorti son arbalète et Bregon son long sabre. Mais toujours pas d'ennemi à l'horizon. Alors qu'ils se pensaient sorti d'affaire, Chiron poussa un cri perçant. Une flèche venait de se planter dans son armure, s'enfonçant légèrement, fort heureusement pas assez pour le toucher . Huit formes courbées et vertes venaient d'apparaître sur le chemin devant eux. Des gobelins.

_-Ennemis !_

_-Vu !_

La présence de trois archers dissuada les deux hommes de tête de forcer le passage, et ils battirent en retraite le plus vite possible vers le village.

_-Par Ryan c'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi on ne leur rentre pas dedans ?_ S'écria Dumaz

-_Trois archers, ça te suffit ? On va passer par le fleuve !_

Bregon prit la tête du petit groupe tandis que Vaniart restait caché derrière un pan de mur, tenant en respect la petite troupe de monstres à l'aide de son arbalète. Mais ils étaient huit et son arme était bien longue à recharger. Cependant, leurs ennemis ne paraissaient pas pressés d'attaquer. Ils semblaient même en train de se moquer d'eux, lançant quelques insultes en leur immonde langue.

_Hors de portée _analysa bien vite l'Humain.

Il jeta un oeil à ses amis qui devaient trouver quelque radeau pour traverser, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de les voir revenir en courant encore plus vite

_-La rive opposée grouille de ces créatures _l'informa Calnya. _Et elles traversent en ce même moment un peu plus loin. D'ici quelques minutes nous en aurons dix fois plus sur le dos._

Des cris stridents et des rires retentirent, confirmant les dire de l'elfette. Le village était encerclé à présent. Un piège. Fort bien monté. Trop pour de simples pillards.

_-On ne peut pas rester là, sinon ça va être la curée quand ils attaqueront. On va forcer le passage quand même !_

_-Malgré mon manque flagrant d'éducation militaire je pense que cela équivaudrait à un suicide sanglant et douloureux. Fortifions nous plutôt dans cette masure._

Calnya pointait du doigt ce qui avait du être la maison du chef. Deux torches non allumées étaient figées dans la terre devant la porte et des trophées décoraient le fronton. Malgré l'aspect évidemment peu intelligent de la manoeuvre, s'enfermer à double tour dans une maison faite de bois et de terre n'ayant jamais protégé d'une horde de gobelin, c'était bel et bien la meilleure solution à adopter, la confrontation en rase campagne face à un ennemi non évalué relevant effectivement d'une volonté d'abandon de la vie. L'endroit avait apparemment déjà été visité par les monstres, et des combats avaient du y opposer les derniers pêcheurs survivants à leurs ennemis. On barra la porte après avoir ramassé les deux torches d'apparat.

Les corps manquaient cependant, mais tout le monde se doutait des pratiques anthropophages de tels monstres, même sans en connaître le nom. Sauf Calnya qui ne posa tout de même pas de questions. Chiron ôta la flèche de l'armure et alla allumer les deux torches, qu'il lança ensuite autour de la maison par la fenêtre. Ainsi le cercle de leurs ennemis seraient visibles.

Ils purent enfin souffler, même si la peur leur tordait le ventre. Les créatures encerclaient à présent le bâtiment et quelques traits s'écrasèrent sur les murs.

_-Prions pour qu'ils n'aient pas le subit trait d'intelligence d'incendier le toit _soliloqua Vaniart, l'air sombre

_-On ne va pas attendre la réponse en tout cas. Résumons rapidement. Nuit, ennemi en nombre non estimé, maison inflammable et peu fortifiée, et surtout pas d'issue apparente. On va s'échapper de là par la rivière, pas le choix_

Avant que quiconque ne puisse soulever une objection, Bregon s'empara d'un de ses poignards qu'il jeta sur le mur de torchis qui donnait sur le cours d'eau. L'arme se planta à la base du mur et effrita quelque peu le matériau.

_-Dumaz et Calnya, vous creusez un trou juste assez grand pour un homme et Vaniart tu occupes nos amis avec ton arbalète. _

Il démantela ensuite une chaise et entreprit de confectionner une grande torche en enroulant les pieds avec une pièce de linge et en arrosant d'huile

_-Je suppose que tu comptes ensuite mettre le feu au toit et profiter de la confusion pour sortir par le petit orifice, plonger le plus discrètement possible dans l'eau et s'enfuir ? _Questionna tranquille Chiron le centaure qui n'avait aucune tâche à faire.

_-On ne peut rien te cacher..._

_-...Mais le trou est trop petit pour que je passe, et l'agrandir le dévoilerai à des yeux hostiles._

L'elfe noir se retourna vers lui. Le ton de la dernière phrase était calme et plat, comme s'il venait de prononcer une pure banalité. Le regard du centaure était vide de tout sentiment, et pour la première fois il semblait serein et non agité

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, Elfe, je vous offrirai du temps. J'ai bien l'intention d'offrir à nos spectateurs une charge de centaure dans toute sa splendeur. Avec un peu de chance j'en tuerai quelques uns en sortant par la grande porte. Une belle fin..._

Aucune amertume dans la voix. Juste un constat. Et Bregon savait qu'il avait raison. Il se remit au travail pendant que Chiron fixait tranquillement l'elfette et le nain au travail pour l'issue salvatrice. L'elfe noir se releva enfin.

_-Ta blessure te fait souffrir ?_

_-Non. Simple égratignure._

_-Tu es donc prêt à nous offrir le plus beau galop de ta vie ?_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, vous aurez le temps qu'il faut. Ce fut un plaisir d'avoir affaire à vous._

_-Ne dis pas de stupidités. Bouge pas de là je reviens._

Le trou était à présent assez grand. Vaniart venait de dépenser ses dernières flèches et les gobelins allaient passer à l'assaut dehors.

_-Vaniart, on se retrouve le long du fleuve, bien plus bas. Trouve un bosquet et accroche juste un tissu bleu à une branche, je vous retrouverai._

_-Tu comptes faire quoi...?_

_-Filez par le trou dès que le toit commence à craquer !_

Il alluma la torche et la lança sur une poutre. Le bois et la chaume s'enflammèrent comme de la paille, et en l'espace de quelques instants tout le toit brûlait. Dehors, les orcs reculèrent, surpris par l'assaut lumineux. On entendit un petit craquement, prémices de l'effondrement.

_-Foncez ! _Hurla Bregon

Dumaz n'eut pas besoin de seconde imprécation. Il n'y avait que deux pas à faire une fois le trou passé pour arriver à l'eau. Leurs ennemis avaient tous le regard fixé sur l'immense brasero, à la fois ravi de la mort atroce qui allait s'abattre sur les hommes et les Oreilles Pointus et déçu de voir la curée leur échapper. Le nain saisit une planche au passage et s'enfonça discrètement dans l'eau en s'accrochant au minuscule radeau. Il est de notoriété publique qu'un nain flotte mal.

Calnya l'imita bien vite, sans un regard en arrière, troublant peu la surface de l'eau déjà altérée par les coups de rames des embarcations gobelines un peu plus loin en amont. Vaniart enfin les rejoignit et ils se laissèrent alors porter par le courant, sans attendre Bregon. L'Humain était inquiet et troublé, mais il leur fallait se glisser entre les mailles du filet.

Pendant ce temps, dans la maison en flamme, Chiron fixait l'elfe noir de ses yeux incrédules.

_-Hâte toi de te sauver et laisse moi mourir_

_-Personne ne meurt avant que je l'ai décidé ! _Sortit calmement Bregon

Il courut à la grande porte, enleva la barre et donna un coup de pied qui ouvrit les vantaux. Toujours sous le regard emplis d'incompréhension du semis-équidé, il sauta en croupe de ce dernier et le talonna comme un bon vieux cheval.

_-Offre toi donc le plus beau galop de la vie et sauve nous de là !!!_

Et Chiron quitta la pièce devenue infernale qui s'écroula au même instant dans une grande gerbe de flammes. Par chance, le moment était parfait pour tenter de forcer le passage. Les gobelins plissèrent des yeux, et nul ne les vit avant que la moitié de la distance qui séparait les premiers monstres de l'ex-maison fut avalée par les sabots rapides de Chiron. Il n'avait même pas sorti ses glaives, tout son esprit était braqué sur la course.

Croyant voir un démon elfique sortir du brasier les orcs reculèrent en pagaille, jetèrent leurs armes de bien mauvaise facture et offrirent fort obligeamment leur nuque au sabre de Bregon qui s'en donna à coeur joie. Il en faucha un, puis deux, trois ou quatre enfin avant que devant Chiron ne s'étendit plus que les marais. De beaux et magnifiques marais, une vraie tourbière ou de trop rares mottes de terres pouvaient seules assurer le posé de vos pieds. Un vrai bonheur pour un centaure lancé au galop...

_-Nooooon ! _Eut le temps d'hurler Bregon en comprenant.

Heureusement, Chiron ne perdit pas son temps à hurler et à paniquer. Au lieu de tenter un arrêt brutal il se tourna violemment, sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et s'étala sur le flanc. Sa tête n'heurta que la vase et Bregon fut propulsé à quelques mètres.

Le centaure reprit ses esprit aussitôt, et se releva souplement. Aucune patte de cassée. La manoeuvre avait eu ce seul et unique but. Ne tenant aucun compte des cris de rage des gobelins qui se ruaient vers eux à quelques ruis de là, il fonça sur Bregon, déjà debout mais chancelant, le chargea sur son dos et repartit au trot. Non vers les marais, mais sur l'étroite bande de terre entre ces derniers et le village. Mais les petits archers verts prirent leurs position entre les maisons et commencèrent à les arroser de traits.

Bregon se remit en croupe et s'aperçut que, sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, ils étaient déjà tirés de l'encerclement. Derrière eux, et s'éloignant de plus en plus rougeoyait le bourg, de petites silhouettes se découpant sur le brasier. Il ne dit pas un mot. Pas de clameurs victorieuse, pas de soupir de soulagement. Le premier combat face à des ennemis en nombre sur cette terre et déjà une fuite. Encore une mission qui commençait bien...Il se pencha sur l'oreille du centaure.

_-Essaie de retrouver la rivière, on a des baigneurs à sortir de la flotte._

Pour toute réponse Chiron redressa la tête et poussa un hurlement de joie avant de tourner sur sa droite là où devrait se trouver les flots. Il fêtait son retour à la vie, lui qui se voyait en charpie peu de temps auparavant. Et le faire silencieusement aurait été trop lui demander...

Pour cette raison l'elfe noir choisit de ne rien dire, surtout car ce cri permit au second groupe de les repérer car ils apparurent soudainement devant eux. Chiron stoppa net, appréciant de toute évidence d'avoir à nouveau un sol stable sous les sabots.

_-On a réussit les amis !_ S'écria t'il

_-Et nous on a trouvé quelque chose _murmura Vaniart.

Il tenait dans ses bras une grande forme blanche qu'il portait avec précautions.

_-Un loup..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Nouveau chapitre après je ne sais combien de mois d'absence. Comme d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous me laisserez des reviews. S'il ne vous plait pas, laissez aussi une review, je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer. Que dire de plus, sinon bonne lecture ?_

_************************************************************************************_

_-Une louve..._

Ils avaient marchés toute la nuit. Une nuit harassante, qui les avait vidé de leurs forces et de leur fougue guerrière. Ils ne tenaient encore sur leurs pieds que grâce à la satisfaction d'avoir semés leurs ennemis. Les ampoules aux pieds en faisait souffrir plus d'un. Sauf les deux elfes sur lesquels la fatigue ne semblait pas avoir de prise.

L'aube et sa courte lutte avec la nuit était passée depuis longtemps et il leur fallait continuer. Le village en feu était loin à présent, et son souvenir s'évanouissait avec la nuit. Dumaz s'était contenté de noter à voix haute qu'à aucun moment ils n'avaient croisés de traces laissant indiquer que les pêcheurs avaient pu fuir. Un silence pesant avait suivi cette nouvelle preuve du tact proverbial des Nains. Ils avaient quitté depuis longtemps les berges du fleuve, craignant que leurs ennemis ne les pourchassent à radeau, pour partir au sud est, dans la direction supposée du Brandevin.

Vaniart avait déposé son précieux chargement sur le dos du centaure. Ce dernier n'était bien évidemment que peu enchanté de servir de mulet mais la fatigue et les émotions de la nuit avaient eu raison de sa susceptibilité. On ne manque pas de mourir une demi douzaine de fois sans en ressentir des conséquences. Calnya se tourna vers l'Humain, abandonnant l'examen de l'animal évanoui.

_-C'est étrange, je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi gros dans nos forêts._

_-Moi j'en ai déjà vu, mais pas avec ce pelage de neige._

Bregon se rapprocha, ne résistant pas à venir ajouter son petit grain de sable. Il se faisait un malin plaisir habituellement à rabaisser ses compagnons par sa morgue incommensurable. Pourtant il se contenta d'observer à son tour l'animal inconscient.

_-Prisonnier des « choses » de l'autre nuit disais tu Vann ?_

L'intéressé haussa les épaules.

_-Quand on est sorti de l'eau, quelque part en aval du village, il y avait un groupe dans un bosquet qui discutait ferme. Ne comprenant rien de ce qu'ils baragouinaient, on les a étripé en moins de temps qu'il ne faut probablement pour dire « fuyons » dans leur horrible langue. Et ce loup, pardon, cette louve, était étendue pattes liées sur le sol. On allait tout de même pas la laisser entre leurs mains ?_

_-A ton avis, pourquoi elle est attachée ?_

_-Elle a dû les attaquer._

_-Dans ce cas là ils l'auraient tué sommairement. Pas besoin de perdre du temps sur une sale bête. Non, s'ils en avaient besoin vivante c'est pour une autre raison. _L'elfe grogna. _Quand penseras tu avant d'agir Vaniart ? Tu avais sous ta responsabilité le groupe que je t'avais laissé, et tu parviens à nous remettre le nez dans les embrouilles ! Et garder ce...truc avec nous revient à plonger encore plus dans ces ennuis. Il me paraît évident qu'ils n'en resteront pas là. Ils vont nous traquer pour récupérer leur captive puisqu'elle semble si précieuse._

A ces mots chacun sentit le sang revenir à son visage. La fatigue fut refoulée dans les confins des membres, et quatre paire d'yeux vivaces se mirent à scruter avec attention l'horizon de tout côté, Bregon se contentant d'admirer l'effet de la panique sur la capacité à raisonner de ses compagnons.

_-Ils ne vont pas surgir des rochers soudainement ! Nous avons réussi à placer une bonne avance, mais ça ne durera pas éternellement. Dépêchons !_

Il se remit en marche en longues enjambés à travers la plaine verdoyante, entrecoupée d'arbres solitaires attendant la fin des temps. Ils étaient certes exposés, mais progresser à couvert nécessitait à priori plus de végétation. Or, au grand dam de Calnya, la terre était presque nue tout autour d'eux. Ils reprirent tous la marche derrière l'elfe sombre, qui parvenait curieusement à s'orienter dans ce monde vide de repères.

La louve ne fut finalement pas détachée et Chiron renonça à ses galops d'éclaireur. D'après le regard que lui avait lancé Vaniart, il avait tout intérêt à prendre soin de son colis.

Le soleil monta dans le ciel encore un peu, avant de rester au dessus du groupe pour les chauffer de ses rayons, habituellement bienfaiteurs, mais accueillis avec mauvaise humeur par Dumaz pour l'heure. Ils s'installèrent finalement à l'ombre d'un arbre pour déjeuner. L'échauffourée de la veille leur avait fait sauter deux repas, et la pause était des plus attendue. Ils prenaient quelques temps pour avaler une partie des provisions, Vaniart scrutant l'horizon de tout côté, quand la louve se réveilla.

Au début, ils entendirent juste quelques grognements, mais l'ouïe experte de Bregon l'aida à identifier rapidement l'origine.

_-C'est ton chargement qui se plaint Chiron ! _

_-Qu'il cesse alors, ou je vais le traîner plutôt que le porter_ fit le centaure, avant de porter une gourde à ses lèvres.

_-Cette bête meurt de peur. Nous devons la libérer avant que son esprit ne s'altère. Rendez vous compte, cet animal impétueux, habitué à la liberté, aux grandes étendues et aux chasses solitaires est à présent dans les liens au milieu d'inconnus. Soyons sage, libérons la._

La voix cristalline de Calnya frappait les cœurs, qu'ils soient nanesques ou humains. En l'entendant, tous prirent conscience de leur crime. Retenir prisonnier un animal aussi beau, aussi gracieux, qui mérite tant de courir paisiblement sur de longues distances jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Personne n'eut la moindre envie de stopper la fine main de l'elfette qui se dirigeait vers les liens. Au contraire, ils devraient l'aider, c'était évident, pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ?

_-Si tu le fais, compte tes doigts avant_ fit en riant Bregon, les deux yeux braqués sur la main lui aussi, mais une lueur plus mauvaise dans l'œil. _Je m'en voudrais si cette louve te blessait._

A ces mots, Chiron, Dumaz, et Vaniart qui s'était rapprochés, semblèrent se réveiller soudainement, tirés de leurs rêves. Calnya regarda un instant Bregon dans les yeux, avant de poursuivre son mouvement. Et à nouveau, sa voix emplit l'air délicatement.

_Hodo nôl velui benorven lín,_

_Môr danna; le tollen na vethed lend, _

_Losto hi, ah oltho o 'waith i thellir..._

Toute la grâce de son peuple semblait couler dans le chant. Le monde autour d'eux était à présent magnifié, intense, et incroyablement plus accueillant. Même l'animal se calma et ne fit pas un mouvement quand l'elfette ôta les liens qui retenaient ses pattes, puis sa gueule. Bregon fit mine de vouloir l'en empêcher mais Vaniart posa sa main sur son bras

_-Laisse lui sa chance. Les elfes purs ont toujours su dialoguer avec la nature..._

Elle cessa de chanter en contemplant l'animal allongé à terre, immobile et attentif. Il ne cherchait pas encore à s'enfuir.

Encouragé par ce premier succès, Calnya approcha sa main de son cou, paume ouverte et offerte. Les yeux bruns de la louve se fixèrent sur les doigts fins qui s'approchaient pour flatter sa fourrure. Le moment était magique, renouvellement de l'ancienne amitié entre les Premiers Nés et les animaux.

Brusquement, la bête se remit en gronder. Elle sortit aussitôt ses crocs et simula une attaque vers la main de l'effrontée avant de se camper vivement sur ses pattes. L'elfette recula précipitamment de plusieurs pas dans un petit cri. Dumaz éclata d'un rire rocailleux et Bregon sourit en s'abstenant néanmoins de tout commentaire pendant que Chiron la relevait.

La louve demeurait au pied de l'arbre, grondant et menaçant sans toutefois chercher à partir. Vaniart arma à tout hasard son arbalète.

_-S'ils lui ont cassé quelque chose, elle va devenir folle et tenter de tous nous attaquer. Ce ne serait que charité de l'achever._

_-Laisse ton arbalète en paix Vann...Je vais vous montrer comment on communique avec ce genre de bête_

L'esprit de défi avait repris le dessus chez Bregon qui venait de parler, et sous les regards des autres il s'approcha d'un pas volontairement lourd du canidé. Il le défia du regard, tentant d'imposer sa loi. Les yeux noirs flamboyants contre les pupilles mordorées. Bataille silencieuse. Puis la louve baissa la tête, reconnaissant sa défaite. Triomphant, Bregon se tourna vers son public. Il s'approcha de la bête pour ravir un contact, trophée que n'avait pas eu _cette stupide et lamentable elfette_ se dit il en son for intérieur._ Pouvoir sur la nature...je n'avais rien entendu d'aussi ridicule..._

Sans prévenir, la louve redressa la tête et planta ses crocs dans la main.

_-..... _fit l'elfe sombre, le visage congestionné par la douleur, mais s'interdisant dans un réflexe de hurler. Les quatre derrière lui frissonnèrent sans oser bouger, de peur qu'il n'y laisse sa main. Enfin, si Calnya avait eu le temps de réagir, elle aurait certainement encouragée la louve.

Bregon sortit rapidement son poignard de sa main encore libre et allait frapper la gueule renfermant toujours sa main quand elle le relâcha. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, la louve se dressa sur ses pattes, balaya le groupe du regard avant de sauter au dessus de Bregon plié en deux. Il ne s'était pas écoulé plus de deux battements de cœurs depuis la morsure et elle fonçait à présent sur Dumaz, qui n'eut pas le temps de ramasser sa hache. L'animal était sur lui, babines retroussées et yeux meurtriers.

La louve stoppa net devant le nain.

C'était un spectacle qui dans une autre situation aurait pu paraître cocasse. Elle venait de s'attaquer à une elfe pure qui s'était adressée à elle en ancien langage, à un elfe sombre, tueur en puissance, et à présent s'asseyait devant un nain. Dumaz emportait sans aucun souci la palme du protagoniste le plus pétrifié, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement vers son arme qu'il avait lâché. La bête le regardait tranquillement, les épaules légèrement inclinées, et semblait se placer sous sa protection

_-Elle est à moi ! _hurla Bregon, ayant fini d'envelopper sa main dans un bout de tissu. Il sortit son épée en croissant de lune et marcha d'un pas sûr vers la bête. La lame s'abattit quelques poussières d'instant après qu'elle eut sauté de côté et frôla même le nain. A présent, la louve le narguait à trois pas de là

Calmement, posément, Bregon changea de tactique. Il posa son épée à terre, tout en gardant un œil sur elle, sortit un de ses couteau de jet, le tout dans des mouvements fluides et lents.

Mais, pressentant sans doute un danger, la louve fit volte face et pris la fuite dans des buissons.

Frustré de sa vengeance, l'elfe sombre pensa un instant la poursuivre. Mais, tout bien considéré, elle irait sans doute plus vite que lui, et il n'était pas question de partir pour revenir bredouille. Il se retourna vers ses compagnons. Vaniart, fataliste, s'attendait à ce qu'il lui reproche de ne pas avoir utilisé son arbalète. Mais l'animal était trop beau pour le tuer tant qu'il ne menaçait personne. Et après la morsure, il s'était toujours trouvé quelqu'un dans sa ligne de tir.

Cependant l'elfe se contenta de hocher la tête.

_-Au moins en sommes nous débarrassés. _

Puis, sans lâcher un mot de plus, il ramassa son poignard et reprit la route vers l'est. Ses compagnons, conscients de l'incongruité de la scène se remirent en route derrière lui, plus par habitude que par réflexion.

Il fallut quelques minutes de marche pour calmer leurs esprits surchauffés d'hypothèses diverses quant à cette louve et sa réaction bizarre. Chacun regardait Dumaz différemment à présent, lui le premier.

_-Elle était peut être folle, après les tortures qu'ont pu lui infliger les créatures vertes _suggéra Calnya

_-Pour s'incliner devant si petit être, ce devait être une belle folie _ajouta Chiron qui pour une fois ne caracolait pas en tête

Préférant ne rien répondre, le fier combattant des cavernes se contenta de soupeser pensivement sa hache tout en contemplant les jarrets du semi-équidé. Ce dernier ressentit soudainement et de manière inexplicable l'envie de pousser un galop jusqu'à Bregon, toujours un peu en avant. Ils progressaient à présent dans un petit bois depuis une centaine de ruis.

_-Et toi mon ami, quel est ton avis sur cette étrange histoire ? _Questionna Chiron

_-Mon avis_..._?_ murmura l'elfe noir, _c'est qu'il est dans ton intérêt immédiat de me laisser dans une paix royale. Et que je ne suis pas ton ami_

Le centaure le regarda, surpris.

_-Tu m'as sauvé la vie l'autre nuit. Quoi que tu dises, je te suis redevable jusqu'à ce que je t'ai rendu le double de ton don. Sinon je ne serai pas digne des verts pâturages qui m'attendent._

_-Rectifions les choses, centaure _objecta Bregon sans se retourner, _si je t'ai sauvé la crinière, c'est parce que j'ai horreur de voyager seul, et que tu peux nous être utile. Rien de plus. On a pas pataugé dans la même merde depuis des années, alors tu me tutoies encore une seule fois et je te tranche les oreilles, canasson de deux mètres de haut ou pas !_

Et il laissa là le quadrupède stupéfait...

La marche reprit normalement, de petits groupes distants de quelques pas se nouant et se dénouant pour discuter des évènements récents et à venir. Bregon et Dumaz étaient les plus renfermés, mais on pouvait au moins tenter d'engager la conversation avec le nain sans craindre de sentir le tranchant d'une lame sous la gorge.

Calnya marchait à présent en seconde position, les yeux perdus dans les herbes à ses pieds, dédaigneuse de l'environnement qu'ils traversaient. A peu près tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire en territoire hostile. Mais la créature qui la fit sursauter et relever la tête ne chercha pas à l'attaquer. Du moins pas dans l'immédiat.

_-Il va falloir que nous parlions, petite_ fit Bregon de sa voix la plus douce.

Interloquée, la jeune elfe regarda furtivement derrière elle pour s'assurer de la présence de ses compagnons. Mais, plongés dans l'étude d'une hypothèse formulée par le centaure sur la cause de l'irascibilité de l'elfe sombre, ils avaient préféré rester un peu plus loin en arrière, hors de porté de certaines oreilles .

Décontenancée, Calnya se remit néanmoins à marcher, aux côtés de Bregon cette fois

_-Et de quoi voulez vous que nous parlions, Monseigneur ?_

_-Je te trouve bien trop modeste pour une Princesse, bien trop aimable pour une ennemie potentielle, et surtout beaucoup trop renseignée. Je veux savoir ce que tu sais sur moi. _

Elle remarqua alors qu'il avait posé la main sur sa lame sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Même en étant jeune et naïve, elle se doutait qu'il n'oserait pas la tuer devant tant de témoins. Mais la perspective de perdre une oreille ou un doigt ne l'enchantait que moyennement.

_-Je ne sais que peu de chose, Monseigneur, _commença-t-elle d'une voix où perçait l'ironie, _mes dames d'atours m'ont juste quelque peu parlé des gens de votre peuple, et de leurs coutumes. Quant à vous en particulier, tout le monde en Forêt d'Ambre connaît votre histoire._

_-Tu mens petite sotte_ rétorqua l'elfe sombre d'une voix tranquille, sans éclat, _et tu mentirais très bien si j'ignorais tout de toi. Tes dames de compagnies n'ont jamais pu te parler des miens. Ce ne sont pas des informations qui circulent dans le cercle des duègnes. En revanche, dans celui des Princes..._

Beaucoup moins sûre d'elle, Calnya ressentit l'envie irrésistible de revenir sur ses pas en courant, pour se jeter dans les bras de son colossal protecteur. Mais une main la saisit au creux du bras et la maintint fermement sur le sentier qu'ils suivaient depuis la lisière du bois.

_-Même si de toute évidence tu as très bien compris, laisse moi te poser tes options clairement. Je te soupçonne d'avoir reçu quelques informations confidentielles de la part de ton père, Mengonart. La majorité des Purs se contente de nous haïr en toute ignorance. Lui seul a pu t'enseigner ce que tu sais. Et je pense aussi qu'il t'a révélé d'autres secrets sur les familles Royales. Tu vas devoir me les livrer si tu veux avoir une minuscule chance de survivre._

L'elfette ouvrit la bouche pour pousser un cri strident mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle. Il pointa un de ses doigts sur sa gorge, et, lâchant son bras, appliqua un petit talisman sur la peau blanche, sur les cordes vocales, avant de murmurer un simple _"Silence !"_.

Aucun son ne sortit de la gorge de Calnya. Et avant qu'elle ne songe à réagir, il avait déjà reprit son bras d'une main et l'entraîna une fois de plus en avant, afin de maintenir la même distance avec le reste du groupe.

_-Je veux ces renseignements tu sais, et quand je veux quelque chose, je me débrouille toujours pour me l'approprier. Je vais passer toute la phase de menaces diverses pour parer au plus pressé. Te faire sauter quelques doigts te remettra la mémoire en place_

Tout en parlant, Bregon la plaqua contre le tronc d'un arbre. Ses yeux scintillaient de noirceur, ses gestes qui auraient pu être fébriles étaient en réalité calmes et précis, et son attention était entièrement fixée sur l'elfette qu'il lui fallait retenir tout en sortant sa dague. Ce qui explique qu'il ne vit pas venir la bête.

Un éclair blanc surgit de sa droite pour bondir sur son bras. Une douleur effroyable lui déchira les muscles et son emprise se relâcha immédiatement. Il cria sous l'effet de la surprise avant que la masse blanche ne se dégage de son bras et ne s'enfuie. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse entre les arbres, il eut le temps de reconnaitre la louve blanche. L'elfe noir resta prostré un instant sur son bras meurtri.

_-C'est la deuxième fois que vous m'attaquez, Prince. Il n'y aura pas de troisième fois ou nos compagnons sauront tout._

L'elfette s'était déjà relevée quand il la tourna la tête vers elle...

Chiron, Dumaz et Vaniart arrivèrent quelques instants après, alertés par son cri. Ils tombèrent sur Calnya adossée à un arbre observant un Bregon qui fixait son bras avec insistance. Lequel bras perdait son sang par plusieurs petites incisions. Les lèvres de l'elfe sombre remuèrent un peu, et les plaies se refermèrent un peu, avant qu'il ne sorte un morceau de tissu de son sac pour s'en faire un nouveau bandage.

_-Cette bête nous suit depuis ce matin _grogna-t-il à l'adresse des autres. _Et elle m'a blessé une fois de trop._

_-tu comptes la poursuivre alors que la nuit va bientôt tomber ? _demanda un Dumaz inquiet.

_-Nul besoin. Si elle nous a suivi jusqu'ici, elle n'aura aucun mal à continuer. _Il clôtura sa phrase d'un sourire sadique, sourire vite remplacé par une grimace de douleur. Voir ses traits fins et racés déformés par le mal en réjouissait plus d'un parmi les spectateurs.

Le jour acheva de s'écouler paisiblement, sans autre incident remarquable que la fuite effrénée de trois lapereaux derrière un buisson. La frayeur qu'ils causèrent aux aventuriers n'aurait pas été plus grande si à la place d'innocents herbivores s'étaient dressé un dragon rugissant. Ou une louve blanche aux babines retroussées.

L'obscurité régnait à nouveau en maîtresse jalouse sur le monde, et cela faisait quatre jours qu'ils foulaient cette terre. Ils étaient complètement épuisés, ayant sacrifiés leur dernière nuit à courir ou galoper et la journée de marche se sentait dans les muscles. Insensiblement, le groupe avait ralenti l'allure pour finir par de petits pas épuisés au milieu des ombres d'arbres s'allongeant sous les derniers rayons du soleil.

Chiron repéra le village le premier. Perché sur le plateau d'une petite colline, il était à un Battement environ du bois qu'ils étaient en train de quitter. D'apparence modeste, il s'avéra en fait compter plusieurs quinzaines de maisons une fois plus près de lui, et le mur de bois qui le ceinturait méritait presque qu'on lui attribut le titre de ville. Selon les critères humains bien entendu, les elfes purs considérant l'architecture humaine avec, au mieux, un sourire de pitié compatissante, au pire un rire narquois, les nains ne juraient que par la roche, et les centaures ne comprenaient toujours pas l'utilité de vivre dans des habitations.

La proposition d'y passer la nuit n'eut même pas besoin d'être formulée tant était grande la fatigue du groupe. Et au diable les craintes du vieux magicien sur le centaure ou autre chose. Ce soir, ils dormiraient dans de vrais lits ! Enfin, pour ce qui était des humanoïdes en tout cas.

La porte fut atteinte une heure plus tard. Ils avaient rangés leurs armes en signe de paix, gardant seulement quelques innocentes armes de jet à portée de main et les deux elfes avaient rabattu leur capuches sur les voyantes oreilles. Personne ne se manifesta pourtant de l'intérieur de l'enceinte « fortifiée »

_-Holà ! Y a-t-il âme assez charitable pour accorder l'hospitalité à de pauvres voyageurs ? _Hurla l'Humain

Aucune réponse. Il leur sembla cependant avoir entendu des lames qu'on tirait et des bruits de pas précipités.

_-Nous venons en paix, et ne sommes animés d'aucune intention hostile ! _Insista Vaniart.

Toujours rien

_-Bon, on va essayer à nouveau ma méthode. _Soupira Bregon

_-La dernière fois elle t'a valu cette belle morsure ta méthode._

_-Et si tu réconfortais ton équipe de bras cassé pendant que je m'occupe des relations externes ? Parfait _fit il une fois que son ami se soit éloigné.

Il s'avança au plus près de la palissade et engagea la conversation avec un hypothétique auditeur.

Ces compagnons n'en entendirent rien, et étaient trop las pour tenter d'y remédier. Seul Vaniart s'étonnait que la méthode en question ne consiste point à insulter les villageois jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent pour essayer de le rosser. Il était peut être en train de les convaincre à l'aide d'un raisonnement habile et diplomate.

Quel que soit le raisonnement, il fut bref et efficace car il ne fallut que deux minutes pour voir la porte, qui était plutôt de la taille d'une grande poterne, à peine assez grande pour laisser passer une charrette, s'entrouvrir et laisser passer un personnage bardé de fer. Il aurait presque eu l'air impressionnant si son armure n'était pas rouillée, son bouclier à moitié moisi, et à la main sa lance tordue. Sans parler de l'épée au fourreau dont l'état de vétusté de la garde ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Il fallut toute la fatigue de quatre jours de marches et de frayeurs ainsi qu'un grand effort de volonté de ne pas vexer leurs futurs hôtes pour que le groupe n'éclate pas de rire devant le pantin. Celui ci parlait du moins leur langue puisqu'il engagea la conversation avec Bregon, à bonne distance de ce dernier tout de même et avec la lance à moitié pointé en sa direction.

Après un échange d'une dizaine de minutes cette fois, ils furent autorisés à pénétrer dans le village. A peine la "muraille" franchie, ils furent entourés de gardes à l'air peu aimable et qui arboraient à quelques variations près le même type d'équipement que l'interlocuteur de Bregon, même s'il était de meilleure fracture. Sans doute avaient ils envoyé le moins bien équipé d'entre eux à la rencontre des étrangers.

_Un exemple de courage impressionnant _songea Dumaz.

Mais les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer. Alors qu'ils n'aspiraient qu'à trouver lits et repas chauds, on les emmena par une grande rue en direction d'une grande maison qui ressemblait à une auberge.

_Au moins, on peut reconnaître une taverne même dans ce monde _pensa le nain. _Peut-être veulent ils juste nous offrir une tournée !_

Le petit être se tourna vers ses camarades pour guetter leurs réactions. Il remarqua alors que les gardes serraient Chiron de bien moins près que ceux qui surveillaient les autres. Leurs piques étaient ostensiblement pointées sur sa poitrine et ils n'osaient le regarder qu'épisodiquement, et toujours avec un respect mêlé de frayeur. Le combattant des mines se remémora les paroles du magicien. Les habitants de ces terres n'avaient jamais vu ou entendu parler des semi-équidés.

_Pour la discrétion, autant essayer de traverser une salle de festin elfique avec un écriteau "vive les nains"._

Il accéléra le pas tout en ménageant sa dignité pour rejoindre le temporaire chef de groupe qui avait cessé de parler avec les autochtones. Il lui expliqua en quelques mots la situation à l'arrière.

_-Y a des chances que ça tourne mal ? _demanda-t-il

_-Tout dépendra du chef qu'on va rencontrer. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai compris. 'Parlent tellement mal..._

_-Qu'est ce que tu leur a dit pour qu'ils nous laissent entrer ? _grogna le barbu

_-Que si on pouvait dormir ici, on leur laissait la fille pour la nuit _répondit Bregon, accompagnant sa réponse d'un signe de tête vers Calnya

Dumaz ne sut comment réagir. D'un côté, la dignité et la vertu d'une elfette pesait peu dans la balance quand il s'agissait d'être à l'abri pour quelques heures, et au chaud qui plus est. D'un autre, même s'il la détestait, l'elfe sombre avait vendu un membre du groupe allègrement. Et les elfes sombres n'étaient pas réputés pour leur manque de foi en leur parole.

Alors qu'ils réfléchissaient, l'auberge fut atteinte. Elle était construite en pierre, ce qui faisait d'elle la construction la plus élaborée du bourg, mais l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait différait de celle qu'on attendait dans tel bâtiment. A l'intérieur, on ne voyait aucune table, des paillasses s'alignaient le long des murs, et elles étaient nombreuses à être occupée par des hommes. En passant devant une rangée de ces couches précaires, le groupe pu entendre quelques râles étouffés. Certains corps ne bougeaient pas.

L'immense pièce qui avait probablement servi de salle principale n'était plus éclairée que par quelques lampes dégageant une odeur nauséabonde. Dans le fond, dans un espace dépourvu de lits, trois hommes étaient penchés sur l'unique table du grand hall et parlaient à voix basse. Ils ne se retournèrent qu'une fois le petit groupe à proximité, toujours entouré de ses gardes. L'un d'entre eux avança et prit la parole

_-Mon nom est Jerea, chef de ce village depuis la mort de notre maire. Je veux savoir ce que vous faisiez devant nos portes à une heure si avancée _fit il d'une voix sourde. Il portait une cotte de maille sur un plastron de cuir, des jambières protégeaient ses jambes et une épée au côté terminait cette tenue des plus engageantes. Son visage aurait pu ressembler à celui d'un rustaud quelconque s'il n'y avait eu cette petite étincelle au fond des yeux, celle qui permet à certains de soulever des montagnes pour aider leurs compagnons, celle qui redonne confiance aux soldats, celle qui différencie les capitaines de la soldatesque. A moins que ce ne soit la crasse maculant son visage qui faisait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux.

Vaniart et Bregon se concertèrent un bref instant des yeux avant que l'elfe sombre ne laisse la place à l'Humain pour engager le dialogue subtilement.

_-Nous ne sommes que de paisibles voyageurs cherchant l'hospitalité pour la nuit Seigneur Jerea, et les toits de votre ville ont attirés notre attention alors que nous cherchions une halte pour nos jambes épuisées._

_-Et vous êtes équipés d'armes aussi dangereuses uniquement pour mieux apprécier les paysages ?_

_-Hélas, comme vous l'avez sous-entendu en évoquant la mort de votre regretté maire, puisse-t-il trouver le repos, la contrée est dangereuse, et nous redoutions de mauvaises rencontres. _

Le coup de bluff de Vaniart quant à la dangerosité du pays paru porter. L'homme en face de lui ne tiqua pas.

_-Comprenez bien que je me moque du but de votre voyage. Mais il me parait tout de même curieux qu'un nain se mêle à des hommes dans le simple but de voyager un peu, goûter les herbes à pipe de différentes régions, apprendre des dialectes auprès de sympathiques habitants et partager de bons banquets au nom de la prospérité et de la paix entre les peuples. Donc vous m'excuserez d'être aussi direct mais si je ne sais pas rapidement ce que vous fichez réellement sur nos terres, je vous fais tous mettre à mort comme le méritent les espions !_

Surpris par le tour que prenait la conversation, Vaniart se ressaisit bien vite.

_-Messire Jerea, point ne sommes espions, mais bel et bien étrangers à ce pays et ces us. Nous avons été attaqués hier par une troupe de monstres dont le nombre et la force eurent raison de notre vaillance. La couardise n'est pas dans nos habitudes, mais il nous fallut fuir. Votre fortin est le seul abri qui a semblé à la compagnie que nous formons apte à assurer protection et aide face à cette horde._

Jerea se retourna vers ses deux acolytes et échangea avec eux un regard interrogateur auquel ils répondirent par un haussement d'épaule lourdaud. L'un d'entre eux fit tout de même un pas en avant et parla un instant à l'oreille de son chef

_-Que voilà de belles paroles _reprit ce dernier, _mais rien qui ne me permette de juger de votre bonne foi. L'Ennemi peut prendre toutes les formes, même celles de voyageurs polis et courtois. L'heure n'est pas aux demi-mesures. Si, comme vous le dites, vous avez rencontré nos ennemis, vous comprendrez ma situation. Ces maudits Rôdeurs ne sont plus là, et mes hommes sont des fermiers, des artisans, des marchands, bien peu ont été formé pour la guerre..._termina-t-il en un murmure amer. Il se ressaisit cependant. _De plus, on m'apprend que vous avez usé de corruption envers mes hommes. Où est la jeune femme promise contre une nuit passé en ces murs ? Où est le dû de vos vils marchandages ?_

A ces mots, et comme un seul homme, Chiron, Dumaz, Calnya et Vaniart se tournèrent vers Bregon. Les yeux étaient chargés de mépris, d'amusement, de haine ou de stupeur. Autant de sentiments contradictoires que leur cible ne paraissait pas sentir autrement que comme des compliments, s'en glorifiant et redressant encore plus la tête sous sa capuche.

_-Un instant Seigneur Jerea _s'écria Vaniart alors que les yeux de l'homme tentait de cerner les traits dissimulés de deux elfes. _Pensez vous vraiment que votre Ennemi puisse prendre la forme d'une elfe ?_

_-Une elfe ? Ils appartiennent aux légendes qu'on raconte aux enfants. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'ils sont partis vers l'ouest, s'ils ont jamais existé ailleurs que dans la mémoire vacillante de nos anciens._

En guise de réponse, le colosse saisit doucement le bras de Calnya, l'amena à sa hauteur, et lui fit signe d'ôter sa capuche. L'elfette, hésitante, fit glisser l'ultime protection derrière laquelle se dissimulait sa nature. Elle révéla deux protubérances pointues, des traits ciselés avec amour par Eru si le Père de Tout pouvait ressentir tel sentiment, et surtout une pureté extérieure et intérieure. La salle parut s'illuminer un bref instant.

Le trouble qui orna aussitôt le visage de Jerea fut révélateur de ses connaissances du vaste monde. Calnya recula, gênée d'être ainsi exhibée, et perplexe elle aussi. Où étaient les siens en ce monde pour qu'on les connaisse si peu ? Serait elle seule de sa race ? Mis à part...

Comme conscient des questions qui l'agitaient, Bregon en profita pour lui glisser tout bas

_-C'est seulement quand j'ai proposé de te vendre à bas prix qu'ils nous ont laissé entré. Tu devrais être flattée._

Imaginer un seigneur de guerre humain dans toute sa splendeur face à un orc malade, boiteux, et agonisant ne rendrait même pas justice aux sensations qui agitèrent Calnya à cet instant. En un mot, elle le méprisait.

Bregon l'ignora, laissant sa pique faire son effet pendant qu'il se dévoilait lui aussi. L'effet fut radicalement opposé. L'atmosphère se refroidit singulièrement, les yeux se voilèrent, et les flammes des lampes se raccourcirent, comme prises dans une tempête. Il n'avait plus qu'à exploiter l'avantage pris sur Jerea qui avait maintenant l'air perdu.

_-A présent, Humain, à toi de nous apporter des réponses _fit Bregon de l'air le plus supérieur que lui avait conféré l'habitude de traiter avec des inférieurs, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. _Êtes-vous en guerre pour oser m'accueillir ainsi ?_

L'interpellé déglutit bruyamment. Il avait perdu tout air de commandant, et ses yeux exorbités allaient d'une paire d'oreille à une autre. Deux elfes. Impossible. Sans parler du cheval à moitié humain qu'il avait préféré exclure de ses pensés.

_-Oui...oui Monseigneur ! _Balbutia-t-il. _Nous sommes assiégés par une armée d'orcs depuis deux jours et déjà nos morts sont nombreux._

_-Allons bon ! Vous appelez ça être assiégés ? Moi et mes laquais avons pu passer sans aucun souci, il n'y avait pas le moindre petit ennemi aux alentours de votre pitoyable village._

_-Et ceux qu'on a croisé hier dans le village ? Rappela_ Dumaz, soucieux de signaler que malgré sa petite taille il était bien présent.

_-Ah. C'est ça des orcs ? Des petits machins verts, courbés, qui font de petits bruits ridicules quand on leur coupe un bras ?_

_-. . . ._

_-Bon, ça doit être ça _conclut Bregon, s'apaisant.

_-Pardonnez moi, mais vous parlez bien d'un village de pêcheur à près d'un jour de marche ? _Osa demander Jerea, pas encore bien remis de ses surprises.

_-En quelque sorte. Enfin, ce qu'il en reste, la moitié a dû brûler après notre départ._

_-Ils n'ont donc pas réussi à fuir à temps. J'avais envoyé un messager pour avertir les habitants de l'arrivée des gobelins. Les malheureux..._

Sa voix s'éteignit en même temps que sa tête ployait sous un subit chagrin. Mais l'elfe sombre n'était pas prêt à lui laisser du temps.

_-Vous les pleurerez quand vous en aurez le temps, humain ! Leur mort prouve au moins que cette armée s'est détournée de votre village. Alors, réjouissez vous et montrez nous une maison à occuper pour cette nuit. Et vous avez tout intérêt à ce qu'elle soit confortable. Nous repartirons demain, après vous avoir acheté quelques denrées nécessaires à notre voyage._

L'espace d'un instant, le chef de guerre se mesura silencieusement face à lui, évaluant celui qu'il avait face à lui. Ce qu'il vit le dissuada de tenter sa chance dans une lutte tant que l'elfe sombre n'aurait pas les yeux bandés, une main attachée dans le dos et un poignard déjà planté entre les côtes. Il fit un signe à un de ses hommes, lui adressa quelques phrases en sa langue avant de reprendre en Langue Commune à l'intention des étrangers

_-Je lui ai dit de vous amener dans un foyer propre et de vous procurer quelque nourriture. Je ne fais cela que pour vos renseignements. Demain matin vous devrez partir._

Chacun salua à sa manière Jerea et ils suivirent le soldat. Ils parcoururent rapidement quelques rues obscures derrière leur guide avant de parvenir à une modeste chaumière. Un bon feu crépitait dans l'âtre, éclairant un repas frugal disposé sur une table. La porte se referma une fois qu'ils furent tous entrés, et ils purent entendre le pas lourd d'un garde en faction.

_-Prisonniers _se contenta d'éructer Dumaz

_-Mais non _répondit Bregon qui s'attablait déjà, _parlons plutôt de protection. Et puis je doute qu'il nous retienne demain. _

Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table, le plus loin possible de l'elfe sombre, incapables d'avaler quoi que ce soit pour le moment.

_-Faites pas cette tête, fallait bien que je nous fasse entrer ! Et puis je ne les aurait jamais laissé faire du mal à notre brave mascotte _continua-t-il en souriant, avant de se resservir de chaque plat. _Après tout, c'est elle la plus présentable du groupe !_

_-Le magicien a bien choisit son moment pour faire appel à nous _commença Vaniart, insensible aux sarcasmes, _si ces gens sont d'aussi piètres guerriers, c'est que la guerre ne fait pas parti de leur quotidien..._

_-...ce qui signifie que cette armée d'orcs vient de loin _continua Dumaz à voix basse, _tout en sachant qu'ils ne me semblent pas être de formidables coureurs, vu leur allure..._

_-...de grands changements sont en cours. Le magicien ne se trompait pas, une grande guerre doit se préparer, _conclut Chiron.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois. L'affaire devenait sérieuse. Leur mission était soudainement plus réelle, plus forte. Un monde entier comptait sur eux. Si une armée de ces petits êtres qu'étaient les gobelins faisaient aussi peur, il ne valait mieux pas imaginer ce que pouvaient faire autant de trolls de plusieurs mètres de haut.

_-Ryan tout puissant..._murmura Calnya, parvenue aux même conclusions. _Il faut les sauver ! Nous devons aller voler ce...Palantir aux trolls ! _S'exclama l'elfette, son beau visage altéré par l'effroi.

_-Ch'est cha _parvint à prononcer Bregon la bouche pleine, _et on y va tout de suite, en courant !_ _Vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais je vais dormir moi. _

Sur ces mots, leur garde ouvrit la porte, laissant passer une petite silhouette qui se révéla à la lumière déclinante du foyer être une jeune femme.

_-Mon nom est Morgane, Seigneurs, spécialement détachée à votre service par Sire Jerea _fit elle d'une petite voix encore enfantine. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus d'une quinzaine d'années et baissait la tête pour ne pas paraître malpolie en dévisageant un des terribles étrangers.

Bregon ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard et quitta la pièce pour une des deux chambres qu'on leur avait désigné. La fillette tressauta au bruit de la porte claquée.

_-Tu peux nous trouver de quoi fumer ? _demanda peu aimablement le nain.

_-Bien sûr monseigneur_ rétorqua précipitamment la servante, heureuse de bientôt quitter la pièce visiblement. _Désirez vous autre chose ?_

_-Je doute que vous ayez en cave une bonne bière, mais je me contenterai de la première qui te passe sous la main. Je ne vis pas que d'eau pure moi, et_

_-Et auriez vous des vêtements plus digne de mon rang ? _s'enquit Calnya, coupant la parole à Dumaz avec un petit air innocent assez éloigné de la mine grave arborée en permanence par ses fiers frères. _Je ne puis voyager dans ces haillons !_

La jeune fille la dévisagea avec des yeux ronds, ébahie par l'aplomb de l'elfe tout autant que par sa beauté. Sa mise était encore plus modeste, pour ne pas dire dépareillée et laide, que celle de Calnya. Elle se prit à penser que pour dire cela, l'Oreille Pointue devait être au moins Reine.

_-Je...je vais faire mon possible Ma Dame _

Elle consulta hâtivement Vaniart du regard pour savoir s'ils voulaient autre chose, et préféra éviter Chiron.

_-Une tenue légère, mais résistante pour cette jeune fille. Peu importe qu'elle soit laide. Et des vêtements chauds. J'ai de quoi payer._

Si Calnya fit la moue en comprenant qu'elle ne retrouverait pas les toilettes de sa vie passée, le soulagement de leur fournisseuse était palpable. Elle prit visuellement les mesures de la personne à habiller, et sortit dans la nuit noire.

Le reste du groupe prit un bon repas, et décidèrent de ne pas attendre le retour de Morgane. Après avoir bloqué la porte solidement, Le nain, le centaure et l'humain laissèrent la chambre restante à l'elfette. Ils dormirent près du feu, dans de maigres fauteuils.

Le lendemain matin, des coups sourds à la porte les éveillèrent, Dumaz le premier, la hache levée comme s'ils étaient attaqués. Après un chapelet de juron il ouvrit la porte. Le garde n'était pas le même qu'hier soir, pour autant qu'il puisse en juger. L'homme inclina légèrement le buste, son regard s'attardant sur le fer aiguisé de la hache que Dumaz avait oublié de lâcher, avant de s'effacer devant la fine silhouette de leur servante, un peu moins fine qu'avant avec ses paquets plein les bras. Sans mot dire, le nain rebroussa chemin pour aller s'assoir devant la grande table auprès du quel s'affairaient le centaure et l'humain, déjà habillés.

_-Pardonnez mon intrusion mes Seigneurs, mais j'ai ce que vous m'avez demandé._

_-Pose donc ça ici petite, et assied toi _proposa Dumaz d'un ton qui se voulait accueillant

Chiron se retourna un peu vivement, surpris par le ton du nain rarement aimable d'ordinaire. La jeune fille rougit et mis quelque secondes avant d'obtempérer, délai qui avait dû lui servir à envisager toutes les manœuvres possibles pour refuser. Elle déposa un grand paquet de vêtements et plusieurs plus petits, emplis d'herbe à les entendre se froisser sur la table, avant de choisir le tabouret le plus éloigné de ses interlocuteurs.

Vaniart prit le paquet de linge destiné à l'elfette et alla lui porter dans sa chambre d'un pas lourd. Il la trouva endormie dans ses draps, l'étoffe épousant parfaitement les courbes de la jeune femme qui était...roulée en boule ? L'humain eut un sourire involontaire en la voyant dans cette position, bien recouverte par la pièce de tissu sombre. Il posa le colis à côté du lit et ressortit presque sur la pointe des pieds. Dumaz et Chiron, qui avaient deviné la scène, soupirèrent et levèrent les yeux au ciel en voyant le guerrier prendre tant de précautions pour ne pas éveiller l'elfe. Aussi quand Dumaz débuta la conversation d'une voix forte, ses compagnons eurent quelques soupçons quand à la volonté du nain de préserver le sommeil d'une elfe

_-Morgane...c'est bien ça ? _Débuta le nain

_-Oui Monseigneur..._

_-J'ai besoin de renseignements. Vois tu, je ne suis pas de ce pays, je ne connais rien de cet endroit. Aussi j'ai quelques questions pour toi. _Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il hocha la tête et poursuivit. _Tout d'abord, que peux tu me dire sur les créatures qui attaquaient ton village ?_

La fillette se révéla plus volubile que prévue. La tension des derniers jours devait avoir besoin d'être évacuée.

_-Ce sont des orcs. Ils habitent normalement dans les montagnes, plus à l'est d'ici, et on ne les voit jamais. C'est le Seigneur Jerea qui l'a dit, je l'ai entendu. Ils sont très laid, ils ne veulent que la guerre. Les femmes disaient que si ils réussissaient à tuer tous les hommes, ce qu'ils nous feraient serait encore plus horrible. Mon père a été tué par eux. Le premier jour. Ils sont tous venus à l'assaut, et..et, ils escaladaient les murs avec leurs mains._ La gamine sanglotait à présent et comprendre ses paroles devenait de plus en plus dur pour le nain, le centaure et l'humain. _Mais mon papa en a tué beaucoup avant...avant....c'est le Seigneur Jerea qui me l'a dit ! Et le Seigneur Jerea les tuera tous ! Et..._

C'est à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer le Seigneur Jerea susnommé. Il était plus propre que la veille, même si la tenue guerrière était presque la même, se complétant d'une lance à la main. Il balaya la pièce du regard et son regard se fixa sur la servante apeurée. Il était furieux de toute évidence, mais ce n'était pas du fait de la fillette.

_-Messieurs, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. Nous sommes assiégés à nouveau._ Lança-t-il aux trois étrangers. _Je vous attend à l'auberge._

Et la porte claqua à nouveau.Morgane, encore plus effarée, fut prise de panique et le suivit en courant. Cherchait elle un abri ? Voulait elle lui demander s'il était fâché contre elle ? Elle l'idolâtrait d'une manière si évidente que la seconde option était plus vraisemblable. Mais les trois guerriers ne commencèrent même pas le quart de la moité de la première syllabe de ce raisonnement. Ils se préparaient déjà tous pour le combat. Vaniart alla chercher Calnya dans sa chambre. Il la trouva prête et habillée de ses nouveaux vêtements: une tunique simple de couleur ocre sombre raisonnablement discrète qui laissait les bras nus, des avants bras en cuir et une paire de bottes de bonne qualité. Il lui donna une dague qu'elle rangea à la ceinture.

Pour Bregon, ce fut un peu plus compliqué. Vaniart poussa la porte doucement, appela son ami à plusieurs reprises. Une dague de jet dans la tête est si vite arrivée. Mais quand finalement il osa passer la tête par l'entrebâillement, ce fut pour se rendre compte que le lit était vide. Pas même défait. Le colosse n'avait pas le temps de se creuser la tête sur les raisons et surtout les objectifs de l'escapade nocturne, c'est pourquoi il rejoignit ses compagnons qui ne posèrent même pas de question sur l'absence de l'elfe sombre.

Ils sortirent dans la rue où la confusion régnait. Des hommes en arme peinaient à porter leurs armes, trop lourdes et encombrantes pour ces artisans ou paysans, des femmes remontaient toutes la rue en portant des enfants. Seuls ces derniers avaient l'air de bien s'amuser dans les bras de leurs mères. Et comble de chance, il faisait sombre et des nuages obscurcissaient le soleil.

Il fallut au petit groupe quelques minutes pour arriver à l'auberge où la panique était bien pire. Jerea se trouvait au fond de la pièce, à nouveau penché sur sa table. A ses côtés, une personne familière.

_-Bregon ?_ S'étonna Vaniart

_-J'étais sorti prendre l'air et il m'a mis le grappin dessus au moment de l'alerte_ répondit l'elfe sombre, désinvolte.

_-Messieurs, il est de mon devoir de vous exposer la situation. On va faire court. L'armée gobeline nous encercle à nouveau, bien décidée cette fois à nous détruire. Ils ont construit quelques machines de guerre, et profitent de l'absence de soleil pour sortir au grand jour. Je vais avoir besoin de votre talent pour tenir mes murailles, mes hommes sont inférieurs en nombre et en expérience._

_-Euhhh. Un instant_ coupa Bregon_. Les murailles comme vous dites, c'est les murs en bois qui font à peine trois mètres de haut et dont le chemin de ronde est quasiment tout le temps à cheval sur le toit de ce que vous appelez des maisons ?_

_-Celle là même_ rétorqua calmement le chef de guerre.

_-Je vois. Bon, si on me demande, je suis sortit acheter de l'herbe à pipe. Auriez vous l'obligeance de nous montrer la porte de sortie mon brave ?_

_-Je suis sérieux Messire Elfe_

_-Il n'est même pas question d'aider ces gens à présent, mais de se battre pour nos vies _lança Calnya, un regard méprisant posé sur l'elfe noir

_-Il est toujours temps de partir discrètement_ argumenta ce dernier sur le même ton

_-Messire elfe, on peut pas laisser ces victimes sans aide. Nous sommes capables de les aider, et si nous ne le faisons pas, nul ne le fera. Notre métier est la guerre, voilà qu'elle nous tend les bras _fit Dumaz, apparemment tenté par une bonne bataille.

_-Même un nain ne se rend pas compte du traquenard ? _Vitupéra Bregon. _Nous sommes exposés sur un plateau, dans un village aux défenses qui ne tiendront pas devant des machines de siège, les défenseurs sont des bouseux qui ne savent pas se battre, leur équipement est tout juste bon à pratiquer le jardinage, et les maisons regorgent de bouches inutiles et affamées qui rendent impossible la perspective d'un siège. Je serai curieux de savoir si vous en avez un seul point positif dans le tas, Messire Jerea !_

_-J'en ai un. Vous tous._

Calnya observait les rangs ennemis, en formation serrée à quelques centaines de ruis des murs, entre la forêt et le village. La peur lui nouait le ventre maintenant. Elle avait voulu se battre pour protéger ces pauvres gens, parce qu'ils ne méritaient pas qu'on les abandonne. Ce n'était pas leur mission, et on lui avait souvent répété que les humains ne valaient pas même la flèche qu'ils recevaient. Ils avaient détruit sa ville, tué son père... De douloureux souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire et elle écrasa une larme.

Non. Ce n'était pas les même. Il s'agissait des barbares des Royaumes Humains. Là, elle ne saurait expliquer pourquoi, mais c'était différent. Très différent. Ils les avaient accueillis, sans leur demander quoi que ce soit. Et ces pêcheurs que les gobelins avaient tué...Elle se battait aussi par haine envers ces créatures. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle avait toujours aimé ce qui était beau. Bien sûr, les humains ne l'étaient pas, et tous les elfes non plus, mais ces...choses vertes, courbées, tordues, aux regards globuleux et torves...Des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine.

Comme en réponse à son angoisse, Dumaz arriva à ses côtés sur le chemin de ronde, écartant brusquement de son chemin les défenseurs figés par la beauté de l'elfe.

_-J'ai fait le tour du village. Ce n'est pas bien brillant. La palissade est par endroit déjà éprouvée, et les hommes sont morts de peur. Le géant et le canasson sont partis vérifier la solidité de la porte et remonter le moral de nos troupes. On va voir si présenter une carne donne plus de coeur pour combattre un beau tas de saloperies ! _

La voix rocailleuse se perdit dans un petit rire étouffé par sa barbe. Dumaz leva la tête vers l'elfette qui n'avait pas dit un mot. Son regard était toujours fixé sur les ennemis.

_-Je te conseille de te trouver un meilleur abri que ça, elfe, si tu veux être encore vivante pour pouvoir en voir quelques uns de près. Sinon, d'ici là, tu pourras jouer à « Je rattrape les flèches avec ma tête » quand ils commenceront le tir._

Et sur ces mots rassurant, le nain commença à s'éloigner

_-Attend !_ Cria l'elfette, le stoppant net._ Peux tu me dire où est l'elfe sombre ?_

_-Bregon ? _Dumaz fut pensif un instant._ Aucune idée. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que le chef des humains nous a mené ici. Il doit être sur un autre pan de muraille. Si je le trouve je lui communiquerai ton bon souvenir !_

Calnya examina à nouveau les gobelins. Ils devaient être plusieurs centaines et des mantelets, petits murs de bois placés sur des roues, étaient prêts à être avancés. La masse grouillante et hurlante résonnait de cris de guerre. La jeune observatrice décida de suivre le conseil du nain et rejoignit en passant au milieu des hommes un endroit plus élevé des fortifications où les murs la dissimulait. Peu loin d'elle se trouvait une petite tourelle de bois où attendait trois guerriers peu sûr d'eux.

A quelques dizaines de ruis de là, Vaniart postait des soldats derrière la porte, en leur recommandant d'aller chercher des meubles dans les maisons attenantes pour ériger une barricade. Il fallait surtout les occuper avant l'assaut. Chiron arriva au petit trot avec une petite troupe d'archers. Le centaure paraissait ne plus choquer les humains, mais il faut admettre qu'un combattant expérimenté n'était pas de refus.

_-J'ai déniché un groupe de chasseurs sur le flanc est. On peut s'en servir comme groupe de soutien. J'ai fais mener leurs réserves de flèches à la tourelle sud, là où il y a le plus d'ennemis._

_-On est encerclés de tous côtés ?_

_-Non, le nord est à peu près libre même si les fourrés doivent bien cacher quelques guetteurs._

_-Je rejoins le rempart sud. Toi, reste près de la porte, tu ne peux pas monter. Si tu vois Dumaz, envois le me rejoindre. Jerea gère l'est et le flanc ouest est assez pourvu d'hommes pour tenir. _

Chiron hocha la tête et s'en alla exhorter les défenseurs de la porte à ramener plus de matériaux pour la barricade. Vaniart courut jusqu'à un remblais qui le mena au sommaire chemin de ronde où il observa les hommes, cherchant quelqu'un.

_Mais où est passé Bregon ? _Songea t il, soucieux

La présence du colosse releva les têtes, ralluma des flammes dans les yeux, et chacun sentit qu'avec tel général la victoire semblait plus envisageable. Jusqu'à ce que la masse belliqueuse des gobelins se rappelle à eux. Les premiers rangs s'ébranlèrent, avancèrent leurs mantelets, et une véritable mer d'ennemis se mit en mouvement dans leur direction.

Vaniart, debout sur le rempart sud, se contenta de dresser sa lame immense le plus haut possible, adressant un défi clair.

_A la bataille !_

De tous côtés on lui répondit du même cri empli de haine, de dégout et de hargne.

A la bataille !


End file.
